It starts with a Kiss
by LtodaL
Summary: This is a story mainly centering Jason and Lulu they are not paired together. Lulu is tired of being controlled and Jason is tired of the mob. See how these two lives will change. Lot's of Sam bashing. Jarly and dilu DRIVER REVEALED
1. Lulu

It all Starts with a kiss

Characters: Jason, Carly, Lulu, Dillon, Spinelli, Sam Sonny, Pete, and the other characters might be added

later.

Jason and Sam are still broken up he never slept with Liz but sam did sleep with Ric. Ric is dead and was killed by Alcazar's men without his knowledge. Dillon and Lulu did sleep together but Lulu hasn't gotten an abortion instead she had a miscarriage. Sonny doesn't want Carly back and Jax is still in Africa. Sonny and Emily never got together and that means Jason didn't betray Sonny but he is the Mob Boss. (Sonny is out of the mob) that is it.(things might change in the story but it might not) If youu have any questions about the plot just send a review and ask there I will answer you in the next chapter.

Chapter one

Quartermaine Mansion

"Stop telling me what to do!" Edward screamed, "now, look here Lulu as long as you are living under my roof, you will live by my rules" Lulu screamed back, "well maybe I won't live under your roof if you want to control me. Dillon walked in, "Lulu you have nowhere else to go"

"I can't believe that you of all people would side with them over me."

"Well why shouldn't I you've lied constantly to me."

"I thought that we were past that, yes I lied, I made a horrible mistake but you can't keep throwing that in my face every time you have a chance."

"Lulu, listen I don't want to argue with you rig now especially in front of my family. Dillon said, as Lulu stormed off. Once Lulu was in her room she burst into tears, she heard her phone ring and didn't want to answer but the ringing wouldn't stop.

Metro Court

Pete and Spinelli were talking when Lulu came at them screaming "Okay what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the god damn phone." "Dude chill, alright what has gotten you in a bitchy mood." Lulu started to walk away but was stopped by Pete's muscular arm. Lulu this is really important and I need your help.

"Why is he here"

Well this involves Damian.

Okay talk fast!

Well damian just got kicked out of school and well he can't go to Tennessee.

Okay how is that important

Well since I was helping him and he was involved with Lorenzo Alcazar the college board believes I am involved with him as well. So I'll need some time to clear my name and get Damian reinstated .

"Okay, I don't know how I'm going to solve your idiotic problem

"well Damian needs a place to crash for awhile so I thought you could convince your family to let him stay at the mansion.

" Yeah well that is all well and good but I am no longer residing in the mansion

"well where are you going to stay"

"I have the perfect place!"


	2. When do we move in

This is my very first fanfiction so I don't really think this will be a good story but who knows. To answer one of your questions I will be pairing Lulu with Spinelli first and then Dillon in the end. Jason and Carly will be together or maybe with someone else I haven't really decided. Sonny will be single.

Jason's Penthouse

"Stan you are not hearing me, I don't care if we have a meeting today just cancel it alright, thanks"

(knock at the door)

"What"

Ms. Spencer here to see you

"Who?"

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Lulu?"

"Yes it is I"

What are you doing here?

Well we thought that we would just you know stop by and ask for a teeny weeny itty bitty favor.

Who's we?

"Me and ... she looked around and then opened the door, "oh come on Spinelli stop being a wuss

"well did you ask him". Lulu and Spinelli were arguing and Jason found this very annoying. "Hey" he screamed, "either tell me what you want or get the hell out.

"Lulu went close to Jason and asked if he lived alone. Jason replied with a yes, "well then, when can we move in, cause I'm sure you are going to want roommates, and don't worry about chores I will do the laundry and cook dinner, although I have never heard any one say what you like to eat. Lulu was walking in the kitchen with Jason stunned.

When Lulu returned she started talking again, "Okay I just looked in your kitchen and there isn't even a crumb of food in there, do you eat? Cause if you don't then you will love living with me since I can't cook.

"Lulu" Jason interrupted "I don't know what the hell is going on but you can't stay here"

"Look Jason I know you are not going to like living with us at first but in time we will be like family.

"No! There is no way you two are going to live with me.

"Well why not I mean we have already been exposed to the mob lifestyle so...

Look my life is way two dangerous for anybody especially you Lulu!

"What the hell is that suppose to mean. I was perfectly fine when we were going to Tennessee and I don't think that you are giving me a fair chance here I mean who was the one that got you and sam the evidence you needed Huh. Who was that well let me tell you she is standing in this room." Look all me and Spinelli want is a place to stay or else we will be living on the streets and then we would get hurt."

Okay I understand that you want to live here and I have been in the situation you are in but

Wait I haven't told me what the situation is so how can you understand.

Oh please your are living with the Quartermaines I can kinda guess why you want to leave. Now I have a question for you why does Spinelli want to stay here?

"Well he an explain that to you, Spinelli? Both Jason and Lulu were looking around but didn't see him. Jason called out to the guard outside and asked if he saw spinelli leave. He didn't. Suddenly they heard a big clash from upstairs, and realized Spinelli was up there. They went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms when they heard loud snoring. They looked to the bed but no Spinelli. The sheets of the bed were all over the place when Jason spotted spinelli on the floor. "he must have fell."

"So can we stay here,

"No"

As soon as Jason left for the stairs, carly called the only person who was going to convince him to let her stay.

"Carly, it's Lulu I need your help"

SO I have officially done chapter two and I hope you like it please review!

Kisses bye


	3. Let her stay

Authors note- Well I'm glad you are liking the story so far! Please review. You are always welcome to make suggestions!

**Jason's Penthouse**

"Jason, Jason, Lulu anyone here. Carly had just entered the house after Lulu called her for help. She heard a lot of yelling upstairs and thought that "this is going to be bad"

"Why can't we stay here it isn't as if you have a love life that we will be interfering in."

"Look you just can't and you know what if you two don't leave I will be forced to kick you out"

"Oh what are you going to do, nothing, because I happen to know that you would never lay one finger on a girl"

"Well, you're right I wouldn't but there are other ways to get you to leave here."

Jason pulled out his cell phone and started to dial.

"Oh what are you doing?"

Spinelli walked out of the spare bedroom obviously still tired.

"Hey, dudes you need to chill out and turn the volume down to quiet because I was trying to get some shut eye in there"

"Spinelli, why don't you tell Mr. Bossy here why you need a place to stay."

Jason had just hung up the phone since know one answered.

"Well you got five minutes so you might want to talk fast."

Spinelli got scared when Jason gave him a glare so he ran back into the room.

**Quartermaine mansion**

The whole clan was in the living room arguing.

"I've tried Lulu's phone but it is going straight to voice mail"

"Oh god Grandfather , she could be hurt or worse"

Now don't panic Emily, she may be over at friends or something like that.

Dillon told them that he already called all her friends and they haven't seen her.

The door bell rang and they all Said, "Maybe that's her!"

Sadly though it wasn't it was Pete.

"Professor what are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering if you got a chance to talk to Lulu yet?"

"No, we haven't actually we are having a hard time finding Lulu, do you know where she is?"

"Well I'm not sure ut I believe she is with a friend, but"

"Wait why do you say she is with a friend?"

"Well um last time I spoke to her she said that she is no longer living here and when I asked her where she was going to live she said she had the perfect place so I assume that is with a friend."

"Look here, what is your name again,"

"Pete"

"Pete, lulu hasn't moved out and if she wanted to we would know about it.

"Okay I was just you know telling you what she said."

The phone started to ring and ring and when someone finally went to pick up the phone the ringing stopped.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Jason, It's Carly are you here"

"Yeah I'm upstairs"

Carly had been there for quite some time, but didn't say anything so she could here what was going on.

"What's going on Jase"

"What do you mean."

"Well what I mean is that it isn't everyday that you would have two teenagers in your home especially not Lulu and Spinelli."

"Carly, it is really complicated and I have a headache right now so what ever it is that you need can it wait till tomorrow."

"Look, for once I am not here to get help what I'm here for is Lulu."

"What?"

"Yeah Lulu called me and asked for help so I'm going to help. So what is the big problem."

"Well me and Spinelli need a place to stay and I thought what better place than with my best Buddy Jason."

"That was it, that was the big problem you had because I don't see a problem."

"The problem is that Jason won't let us stay here."

"Lulu we have been over this, the answer is and always will be NO!"

"Jason can I talk to you alone"

"Lulu walked into the room with Spinelli and closed the door"

"Jason, why are you being like this you do realize that if you don't let her stay here she find somewhere else."

"Good"

Jason, somewhere dangerous do you really want that for her" She waited for Jason to answer but didn't. "If Lulu stays here you could protect her and make sure she is okay you know."

"Carly, I couldn't protect Sam how do you expect me to protect her."

"Jason you have given so much up and I do realize that you broke up with Sam for her own good I got that but freaks like Manny won't go after Lulu and besides you'll have me to protect her too so don't worry.

"I don't know Carly, I mean it is just so unnatural, and imagine what people would think.

"Since when do you care what other people think." Jason gave her an "I don't know look".

"Please Jason, do this for me.

"Lulu," She walked out with Spinelli

"You can stay here on one condition though"

"name it and it is yours"

"The Quartermaines have to agree with this"

"What, they would never go for this"

"Well too bad then, because unless you get there permission you can't live here."

Spinelli asked, "Well what about me?"

"You can stay here after we talk about why you need to stay here."

"So Lulu, what is it going to be?"

"Lets go to the quartermaines"

They were at the mansion and after all the pleasantries and "thank god you're okay" Lulu had finally spit out the words.

"I want to move in with Jason"

Well what do you think about that I know that there hasn't been a lot of Lulu and Dillon interactions yet but there will be in chapter 4 don't worry. More of the romantic stuff will come maybe in chapter 5 or 6 or maybe later. Feel free to make suggestions to the story.


	4. what do you think

Authors Note- Well I'm glad that you are liking this and I love your comments keep um coming. Look I know this is kinda of crazy because I know that Jason wouldn't let them live there even if Carly convinced him to but this is my story so I can do whatever.

**Quartermaine Mansion**

"What did you say"

"Grandfather I think she is kidding, your kidding right, I mean Jason would never allow her to do this."

"Well he will as long as you guys are cool with this."

"Well if that is the case I forbid you to live with him, in fact I forbid you to move out."

"You can't forbid me, you're not my father Edward!"

"You are my responsibility, if your Dad was here he would do the same exact thing."

Jason walked in with Spinelli and Carly and it look like that Spinelli was irritating both of them. Then Dillon walked in as well.

"So what's the deal is Lulu moving in with me are not."

All the Quartermaines said "NO"

"This is so unfair I hate you all!"

"Lulu wait up" Dillon ran after her. "Lulu just listen to me I know why you're doing this and I'm sorry but Me and you can't happen, I'm with Georgie and in time your feelings for me will be like a memory, I mean I've seen it happen all the time in movies.

"Dillon, Oh my God you are so full of it. I can't believe you think that this is about you! This is about not always being controlled and wanting to have my own life!"

"What are you talking about, you have your own life, you're not controlled and I know that you are still hung up on me, or else you wouldn't be so defensive."

"Dillon what do you call this, they are forbidding me from moving in with Jason. And for your information I'm not hung up on you I actually have

"Have a what?"

"A Boyfriend"

"Really who?" "Who could Lulu be possibly dating"

"If you must know Damian?

"Who?"

"Spinelli"

"Lulu how stupid do you think I am you are not dating Spinelli, I mean come on, that is bull and you know it!"

"I don't care if you believe or not I have moved on with Spinelli, So deal with it!"

"Oh yea tell me what you feel about this"

"Think about w" her mouthed was suddenly covered with Dillon's and Lulu didn't want it to stop. Sadly though it did, Dillon asked with a smirk on his face"well what did you think"

"I think it is totally disgusting and I can't believe I just cheated"

"Oh yeah" Dillon kissed her again this time though it was longer. Spinelli was watching the whole thing.

"Hey what the hell are you doing, get your dirty little hands off my girl!"

Dillon just stood there shocked

"Dillon was just saying how we were moving in with Jason because I am still hung up on him."

"Dude I'm the Jackal once you move on to me the last dude is but a memory"

"Lets go I still have to find somewhere else to live"

They left Dillon standing there feeling stupid and suspicious.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to find somewhere else to live, maybe over Kelley's"

"Lulu you are not serious about moving out are you"

"Tracy don't get me wrong this place was great but I can't live here"

"Fine Lulu you can move in with Jason"

"Grandfather, are you kidding."

No Dillon I'm not. If this is what Lulu wants then she'll get it"

"Yay I'm going to get some stuff, Jason do you have a big enough car for all my stuff. This is going to be great. Come on Spinelli help me pack." "As you command Blond One"

"A deals a deal" Jason and Carly went outside to get the car.

"Grandfather what are you thinking"

"Yay Edward"

"Don't worry, a few days with Jason will get her running back and get this idea about moving out, out of her head."

**Jason's Penthouse **

Lulu had just finished unpacking while her "boyfriend" was busy playing video games.

"You know you could have helped."

"I could have but Jackal doesn't move boxes."

Jason came in along with Carly.

"Hey how's the unpacking coming,"

"Great I'm done! And so is Spinelli"

Jason interrupted, "Okay ground rules, you both have to do what I say or you're out of here got it!" Spinelli and Lulu nodded their heads in agreement. "You are not allowed to touch any of the guns in here, don't drink my beer, don't go into my room, no parties"

Okay Jason, I think that they get it. Absolutely no fun what so ever. Jason come on you can't be serious.

"Hey, my house my rules."

"Well you know what Jason, do you really think they are going to listen to you?"

**Two days later **

Spinelli was out at the store buying Christmas presents which left Jason and Lulu alone together.

"Well what do you normally do when you're alone?"

"Um I play pool and do business most of the time."

"oh do you want to play pool"

"Do you even Know how to play"

"please, I'm a Spencer"

"Okay do you want to break."

In the middle of the game Jason was winning when they heard fighting outside. It sounded like a women was fighting with the guard.

"Oh come on Johnny please just let me in. I have to talk to Jason right now."

"Sam I'm sorry I can't let you in without knowing the reason for your visit"

"why do you need to know"

"My orders were clear" If you were ever to come by I need to know the reason."

Johnny I am not in the mood right now okay. You know exactly why I came so get the hell out of my way or I will"

The door swung open. "Johnny what the hell is going on out here."

"Ms. McCall is here to see you but I have already asked her what her reasons were to come."

"It's okay Johnny, Sam come in."

"Jason we need to talk" She gave lulu a look that meant "beat it"

lulu got it and ran upstairs but sat at the top of the stairs to here their conversation.

"Jason, I am so sorry for sleeping with Ric and if I could take it back I would but I can't. But Jason Ric is dead you don't have to look at him and see what happened okay. I Love You so much and I know that you want to protect me and make sure that I'm okay but Jason you can't do that if you just throw our love away like it was nothing."

"Sam, we have been over this. My life is too dangerous for you, and you may think you can handle it but I don't."

Jason, just" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jason went to get it.

"Jason don't answer it please."

"Morgan"

What, when, where are you now? Okay I'll come get you, alright bye"

"I have to go."

Jason, please.'

You can see yourself out."

Lulu came down the stairs and looked at a crying Sam.

"You are pathetic, crying over a guy who obviously doesn't want you or love you anymore."

"Excuse me Jason loves me, okay and that is why he broke up with me okay not because he doesn't love me but because he does."

"How do you know that he loves you, He didn't say it."

"He doesn't have to, I can tell by looking into his eyes."

"Sam, I know you want to believe he loves you and I don't know maybe he does maybe he doesn't but he has made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with you. And he has every right to. Because I know that Jason, would never be with a slut and bitch like you. I mean you slept with Ric Jason's enemy and you just expect him to forgive you just like that like nothing happened. And then you play the little innocent card like you didn't have any control over what you did oh my mistake **WHO **you did so that makes you a slut and a bitch!"

Sam raised her hand and slapped Lulu hard on the face.

"You little bitch! How dare you say those things to me, you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Jason."

"What I know is that this is my house and I want you gone"

Lulu slapped Sam across the face.

"And don't you ever touch me again!"

"This isn't your house this is Jason's and the only way that I'm leaving is if Jason asked me to."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Jason tell you to show your self out. And I know that may be hard for a High School drop out to comprehend but it means to leave."

The door opened and in came Spinelli carrying 3 duffel bags and Jason carrying 4 suitcases and Carly came in with crutches.

"Lulu could you help Carly get upstairs and get her set up in my room please."

"Yeah sure, but why?"

Well it seems that"

Carly interrupted him, "hey it is my story, well I was at home and when I was walking down the stairs I stepped on Michael's skateboard and fell down the stairs. Luckily I had my cell phone with me so I called for an ambulance and they fixed me up with a cast and everything. Then I needed a way to get home so I called Jason he picked me up and told me I had to stay with him."

"Oh well that is great," Lulu looked over at Sam who was obviously disapproving which made Lulu even more happy.

"Sam, you're still here I thought I told you to leave."

"Jason we need to talk please"

"Sam just go okay"

Sam ran out of there in tears.

"Well, um Spinelli take Carly's stuff upstairs and lu

The door burst open with an enraged Lucky coming in.

"Lulu what the hell is going on, I just came from the Quartermaines and they tell me you are living here with Jason."

"Lucky calm down! It isn't just me and Jason, Spinelli is here too and as of now Carly is staying here too."

"Carly and Spinelli, great that makes me feel so much better, Lulu what the hell are you thinking you can't stay here it is too dangerous. Why here out of all places, I mean you could've stayed with me and Elizabeth."

"Lucky, I couldn't stay with you and Elizabeth your place is to small and things over there are to tight and I couldn't stay with Nicholas since he is out of town."

"Look I don't want to argue why don't you get in the car and I'll take you back to the Quartemaines and I'll send for your stuff in the morning."

"No Lucky I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, lulu I'm not in the mood, get in the damn Car!"

"Hey, come on Lucky, why don't you calm down and we will talk this out and try to compromise okay."

"Jason, don't mess with me right now okay."

Lucky threw the lamp across the room and it almost hit Carly.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, why are you acted so god damn stupid."

Jason went to grab a hold of Lucky, but Lucky punched Jason int the Jaw.

Lulu and Carly both screamed for Lucky to stop.

"Lucky get the hell out okay, I don't want or need you here, Just go"

"Lulu I'm sorry, I don't know what happened I just, Jason"

"Leave Lucky, now."

Lucky turned around and opened the door and left.

"Jason are you okay?"

"Yeah Carly I'm fine."

"Wow what the hell go into Lucky?"

"I don't know Carly, but he was acting exactly like someone would if they were high."

"No Jason, you are wrong Lucky promised me that he was off that stuff that he would never touch it again, he promised." Lulu began to cry and nobody in that room knew how to console her. "I just thought that he would change you know he promised right after I had my miscarriage that he wouldn't do it anymore because he wanted what was best for his children the way I would have been with mine if it were alive."

Lulu ran upstairs with Spinelli following.

**Note**

**I hope you like this chapter and I know that tripping on a skate board his a lame way to break your leg but I couldn't think of anything at the time. So Lucky is now back on drugs find out what set him back on the drugs and remember in this story lulu had a miscarriage but I haven't decide if she wanted the baby or not. Tell me what you think.**


	5. The kiss

**The Docks**

"Hey Maxie, did you get them"

"Yeah Lucky I did but you know the deal."

"Maxie I'm not going to sleep with you just to get some more pills"

Maxie waved the pills in front of Lucky's face

"Too bad I guess you don't need these anymore, do you"

Lucky tried to grab them but Maxie moved away

"Maxie just give them to me okay, I'll do whatever you want, but I won't sleep with you."

"Lucky why won't you, I mean you don't have anything to lose right now do you? I mean you lost your job, honor and respect and lastly your family is gone Elizabeth and Cameron and your baby aren't coming back." Maxie said this with a smirk.

"No your wrong, Elizabeth is coming back okay, she is coming back to me and we will be a big happy family.

"Lucky, you're kidding yourself if you actually believe that. She signed the divorce papers, and guess what after what you did they don't even need you to sign. All she has to do is plead her case to the judge and you and her are over forever. Lucky it is over, she will move on with some other guy actually she might have already moved on since she never loved you before not like I do.

"You're wrong Maxie okay, she loved me and she still loves me and when she comes back we will be together."

"Lucky you are in denial, she's not coming back and if Elizabeth really loved you like you think it wouldn't have been so easy for her to leave! Come on lucky you know I'm right so why don't you just enjoy the ride." She made a jester with her finger for him to come to her and he followed her to his apartment and closed the door behind them.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Knock on the door. Jason went to get it and on the other side it was Pete.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"Lulu, I'm here to see Spinelli, is he here?"

Yeah, I'll get him, he is probably still asleep."

After awhile Lulu and Spinelli came down.

"Sorry it took so long, Spinelli wouldn't get up."

"Look, Spinelli um the cops have no case against you or I so the board decided not to fire me but um you can't go back to school. But I did get you into a school in Tennessee."

"Righteous, I guess I should start packing."

After awhile Spinelli left with Pete and it was just Carly, Lulu and Jason.

"Well I guess Spinelli is really gone, it feels weird I know it has only been three days but it feels like we have lived here for three years."

"Lulu, anytime with Spinelli would feel long."

"Hey, Carly how are you feeling, your leg okay."

"Yes Jason it is fine, stop worrying."

"Sorry but I can't do that. I'm always going to worry about you."

They started having this conversation about their friendship as if Lulu wasn't there.

It was now around eight o'clock when lulu shouted out, "It looks like a blizzard just hit."

"Are, you serious, Jason what if the power goes out."

"Look, if the power goes out we will light some candles and use flashlights it is no big deal."

"No big deal, what are we going to eat and use to keep warm."

"Uh, Lulu you do realize we have a fire place."

"Oh yeah never mind"

There was a knock at the door and in came Dillon.

"Dillon what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see lulu"

"No way I am going to talk to you."

"Lulu please,"

Lulu ran upstairs

Dillon wanted to follow but Jason stopped him.

"Don't"

Then Sam came threw the door and said, "Jason let's talk, I know you don't want to so don't just listen. Could we speak privately." Dillon and Carly went upstairs.

"Sam, I know what you are going to say so just"

"No Jason you don't know, Okay here goes. I love you and I know that you love me but here is the problem after the night of the blackout you haven't said that you love me. So what, you can't bring yourself to say it because I betrayed you or you can't say it because you don't feel it. Jason look at me! If you love me say it right here right now!" Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Jason, please say it, please tell me how you feel in your heart, please I can take it. I just need to know. Jason give me a damn answer, do you love me or not!"

"Sam, you know what we had, you know that we broke up because it was a decision I made. But you also made a decision. To sleep with Ric. I knew that I wouldn't be able to forgive you and move past it for awhile but I thought I could. I knew it was going to take some time but I could've done it."

"Jason just tell me that you love me right now and we can start over again. We can be better people and put the night of the blackout behind us. Jason this is your last chance if I walk out that door I'm not coming back. Do you love me."

Jason stood there silent looking into Sam's eyes and said very calmly, "No, not anymore"

Sam started to cry even more and ran out the door.

Lulu came down and said she was sorry and it looked as if she was crying.

"Were you crying?"

Suddenly the room went dark and Jason said, "Great another blackout"

Jason and Carly lit some candles in the kitchen, living room, and bathrooms and upstairs.

Carly said, "Dillon let's go up stairs and talk for a minute.

Dillon and Carly went upstairs.

"Well it is just you and me."

"Yeah, lets talk"

"about what"

Well I don't know anything you and sam, Carly, the mob."

"Are these all the things you want to know"

"Yeah, so lets start with the Mob. Is it like awesome and you know fun. I mean I know that it is dangerous but dangerous is sometimes fun.

"Yeah it is if you like doing illegal stuff and the rush you get when you do it, it's fun if you like people you care about getting hurt and hurting other people."

"Wow, it sounds like you don't enjoy being in the mob." So if you don't like it why are you in it. And don't say it is because you are in too deep and it is too hard to get out because Sonny did it and he is fine."

"Lulu what do you want to know okay. Do you want to know what we do? illegal stuff. Do you want to know if I enjoy? No. If I want to get out? Yes. Can I? No. If I'm happy?

"Okay fine, lets talk about Sam then. Do you love her I mean I did overhear your conversation and you said not anymore so what am I suppose to think. I mean you probably said that just to get her out of your life so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Look, lulu, Sam and I are over we were over the night I broke up with her so."

"No you weren't you were over when she decided to sleep with Ric."

"Oh lets' talk about Carly."

"No Lulu lets talk about you and Dillon.

Carly and Dillon were upstairs in on of the bedrooms and were talking.

"Dillon what is it with you and Lulu I mean why are you bothering her when she obviously doesn't want to talk to you or see you?"

"Look no disrespect intended but you don't know what is going on with Lulu and Me okay."

"Fine lets start with why you wanted to talk with her."

"Well I wanted to see if she was dating Spinelli or not because she said she was but I don't think she is."

"Spinelli is on his way to Tennessee right now." So I don't think they are dating anymore if they were dating at all and no disrespect intended why do you care so much about who lulu is dating.

"Lulu and I had a complicated relationship okay you wouldn't understand."

"Understand? I have been in so many complicated relationships yours and lulu's wouldn't even compare."

"Oh yeah tell me about one."

Jason and Lulu were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat and they were also talking.

"Well, me and Dillon were like best friends and I kinda fell in love with him. But he was with Georgie so me and Diego came up with this stupid, very horrible plan to break them up. We made it look like Georgie slept with Diego and I lied to Dillon saying that I saw them you know. Of course it backfired, he found out and was trying to get together with Georgie but I found out I was pregnant so." She started to cry and Jason was holding her, "I wanted this baby because I thought I could be a good mother and I knew Dillon would be a great father but on the other hand I was thinking that Dillon might not want this baby and it wouldn't change anything so I thought about having an abortion but I guess it doesn't matter anymore since I had a miscarriage."

It was silent for quite some time until Lulu said, "Can we talk about you and Carly now."

"Why, I mean what is so special about me and Carly."

"No, reason I just want to know your relationship. That's all. So tell me about it"

"Well me and Carly have had it rough you know, we met at Jake's and I was what you call her "boy on the side" soon she started seeing Tony Jones. They had a fight she went to Jake's looking for me found Aj instead, she got pregnant didn't know who the father was, came to me when it was pouring rain and asked for my help. We came up with a plan to pretend I was the father and it was going great until you know I told Robin and she told Aj. You know I never knew why she did it but I think it had to do with Carly because she was always trying to break me and Robin up and coming up with all these schemes to tear us apart."

"Did you forgive her, Carly I mean, for trying to break you and Robin up."

"Yeah I mean there was nothing to forgive it wasn't her fault we broke up, it was mine and Robin's choice. I did forgive her and eventually almost fell in love with her, but then she slept with Sonny, which is partially my fault, I should've paid more attention to her instead of Elizabeth. But everything worked out for the best I guess."

"Do you ever wish you and her were together."

"Sometimes, other times I know it just wouldn't work you know being who we are. I mean we have kissed a few times but they don't really mean anything since we never exactly let ourselves feel anything you know we just kissed when you know we thought we were going to die and we were always with someone else."

How do you know they don't mean anything unless you let yourself feel something. You know what I think, I think you should kiss her to see how you feel about her."

"So wait a minute you are telling me you tricked and lied to get Jason and when you finally did you sleep with his best friend and he forgave you and is your best friend."

"Yes, I know it is weird but that is Jason, there isn't anyone else like him. That's why I love him so much and also because he bails me out of my problems but that is not the point what the point is, is that Jason is always there for me no matter what."

"If that is the case why aren't you plotting to get him like Lulu did to me."

"Well because Jason doesn't feel that way about me anymore and it just wouldn't work."

"How do you know it wouldn't work, have you asked him?"

"Don't have to, he loves Sam, not me. Anyways about you and Lulu, what I think is that you are in love with her and Georgie but you don't know who to choose. So why don't you see, go down there and talk to her and see how you feel."

"Yeah I''ll do that if you do the same with Jason."

"It isn't as easy to do it that with Jason as it is with you and Lulu."

At that moment lulu came upstairs and said, "Jason needs to talk to you Carly."

Carly went down stairs and Lulu was about to leave the room when Dillon told her to stop.

"So Jason what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, um us."

"What about us?"

"The reason I bring it up is because I just had the weirdest conversation with lulu it was about her relationship with Dillon and mine with you."

"Okay that is so weird I had the same conversation with Dillon."

"It's strange since you know I shared so much personal stuff with Lulu and I can't believe I did that and she gave me some advice and I actually considered it."

"So did Dillon, so what was the advice she gave you?"

It was silent and they were just looking at each other when Carly broke the silence by saying, "Jason kiss me."

Dillon and Lulu were both sitting on the floor of one of the guest bedrooms and just staring at each other. Lulu was contemplating whether to kiss him or not and Dillon was doing the same. Both Dillon and Lulu started to lean in to each other.

Jason leaned his head in stopping briefly to see if this was really what she wanted, there lips were only and inch away and then their lips touched. The kiss was sweet and passionate and when they finally broke apart they stuck their foreheads together and they both said in unison, "I love you"

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't know if I want to keep Spinelli in this or not because he really didn't play much of a part but if you like him in it please tell me and I'll bring him back. Also do you want Lulu and Dillon to** **kiss?**


	6. disastor

"Edward how dare you do this, how dare you let my daughter live with Jason Morgan he is in the mob."

"I am very aware what my grandson does for a living but he wouldn't let anything happen to lulu and I thought that she would get fed up with leaving there that she would be back by now."

"Now, Luke just listen your daughter is very safe since he is a hit man and if anyone tries anything Jason would probably kill them."

"Thank you Tracy that makes me feel so much better."

The door opened and in came Dillon looking sad and confused.

_Flash back_

_Everything was silent and their heads were moving closer together and then their lips touched and then a low moan came from Lulu and she started to unbutton his shirt and his hands went to her back trying to unhook her bra then Lulu pulled back._

"_No Dillon we can't do this okay, no, you're married and I am not going to sleep with you. Dillon looked confused._

"_Okay what why, I mean what happened, one minute we are kissing and the next you are telling me to stop I mean what the hell."_

"_Look if I have sex with you then what does that say about me, it says that I am a tramp and a skank who broke up a happy couple and I don't want to be that."_

"_You're not and me and Georgie aren't exactly happy so..."_

"_You're not happy because of me Dillon, and I just don't want our relationship to always be based on sex, I'm sorry, you should just go."_

"_Lulu..."_

"_Go and leave me the hell alone"_

_End Flashback_

"Dillon what is wrong you look as if you had just seen a ghost."

"I went to see Lulu."

"Oh good, I hope you convinced my crazy daughter to come back here and leave Jason's."

"Not exactly, I went over there to talk to her and it all kinda blew up in my face and now I don't think she is ever coming back here."

The Quartermaines looked worried.

"Now, Edward look what you've done."

"I haven't done anything."

The Quartermaines all started yelling and arguing. Dillon just left the room disappointed.

**Penthouse**

"So I you guys like avoiding each other now because I don't think that will be possible if you and Jason live in the same place and sleep in the same room."

"We won't be sleeping in the same room anymore lulu, since Spinelli moved out I can take his room until I am strong enough to go home."

"But I don't understand what happened."

"Do you really want to know?" Lulu nodded Okay well after our kiss we...

_Flash back_

"_Did you just say what I think you just said?"_

"_Carly if what you think I just said is the same thing I think you just said then yes."_

"_Okay, back up a second here we just kissed and said we loved each other_ _which is something I already knew but in what way do we love each other."_

"_Well the love I feel is the one where we kiss again."_

_Jason leaned close to her and started placing tiny kisses on her neck, Carly just completely forgot what she was talking about, she let a small moan pass her lips and a smile of pleasure was now on her face. She took his face in her hands and brought it up to hers and they shared a deeper more passionate kiss than before. Jason stopped the kiss to get some air as did Carly, he then scooped him up in his strong arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He carefully laid her down on the bed while kissing her. _

_End flashback_

"Okay Carly way too much information don't want to imagine that okay. Anyways it sounds like you guys had a great time, I don't get why you guys are avoiding each other."

"Well if you would have let me finish you would know."

"Okay then tell me."

_They both were laying in each others arms after making love for the first time in a long time._

"_Jason this feels perfect"_

"_Yeah I know, but I just had sex while two teenagers were in the house."_

"_Oh my god I forgot they were here, what if they walked in on us."_

"_Hey calm down they didn't so were good."_

_Cell phone rings_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Sam."_

"_Jason, answer it, she could be in trouble, don't worry I'm not going anywhere just answer it."_

"_Morgan, Sam... Alexis I thought you were Sam... wait what... how... is she okay... yeah, no I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"_What's going on?"_

_Jason quickly got up and started dressing himself._

"_Um, Sam is in the hospital nothing major but she wants to see me so..."_

_So, you're going to go, I mean why am I so surprised I mean anytime that bitch needs help or anything like that she calls you..."_

"_Carly, Cut the crap okay, Sam is in the hospital, and as I recall you were trying to get me and Sam back together so what happened."_

"_What happened, what happened, what happened was this, us and now you expect me to be happy that you're running to your ex-fiancé,"_

"_I love her Carly"_

"_I can not believe you, you said you didn't love her anymore was that a lie."_

"_Carly, I don't know why I said I didn't but apart of me knows that the love we used to have is gone but there is some kind of love left."_

"_So when you told me you love me you just wanted to get laid right"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, how did you get that out of what I just said."_

_She started to get dressed_

"_Well you said you love Sam so you obviously can't love me."_

"_What, I do love you but I still love Sam and I have to go."_

"_Fine then go, go if you love her so much then go to her, get back together, get married, have a freakin baby with her. I don't care. Where the hell is my shoe!"_

_Jason hands her, her shoe."_

"_Thank you, now go"_

"_I don't know why you are so upset."_

"_Because Jason, we just made love and you told me that you loved me and..."_

"_So are you telling me you don't still love both Jax and Sonny."_

"_I can't believe that you of all people would throw that in my face"_

"_Look I'm just saying why do you get to love more than one person and I can't."_

"_Because... just because."_

"_Look I don't have time for this I have to go."_

_He walked out of the room and left her by herself and she started to cry when Lulu came in._

_End flashback_

"Oh so that's why you were crying."

"Yeah, so do you think I'm overreacting."

"Well yeah a little I mean they didn't exactly break up because he stopped loving her but because he loved her and wanted to keep her safe_."_

"Still... I just, I don't know, oh did you talk to Dillon."

"Yeah. And..."

"And what"

"We started to you know, and I stopped him because to him it would be just sex but to me it would be... yeah so I don't think I 'll see him again for a long time."

"I'm sorry sweetie, are you okay."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

**Alexis's place**

"Hey I brought you some tea."

"Jason thank you for coming I don't know what happened I was driving home and then all of a sudden the lights go off and I of corse can't see a thing and then everything goes black."

"Well I have Stan checking on it to see if it was an accident or not so..."

"Jason is that really necessary. I mean Sam is alright and I doubt that somebody did this on purpose."

"Alexis even if it was an accident the next time it might not be."

"Look I have to go so I'll see you later call if you need anything."

Jason opened the door and left

"Sam was that an accident or was that deliberate."

"Okay it was deliberate but I crashed the car into that tree and jumped in the water to make it look as if I had drowned but then it was too cold so I just thought to forget about it but I fell down and it looked like I was hurt so I just got in the car and called 911."

"Do you realize I could have you arrested how could you do that."

**Penthouse**

knock and the door Carly get's it

"Sonny hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I came over to see Jason why are you answering his doors."

"I actually live here since you know..."

"Well finally I was wondering how long it was going to take for you guys to get back together."

"No Sonny we aren't together I just got hurt and he didn't want me to be alone since you took the kids t o the island."

Door opens Jason comes in looking pissed off and confused

"Jason hey man, what wrong"

"Well I just came from Alexis's and well, um Sam was hurt and you know it could've been an accident it might not be but um well it defiantly wasn't an accident."

"How do you know?"

"Well Sonny you know I left and she and Alexis were talking I forgot my keys so I went bac t o get them and she said that she faked the whole thing."

"What, no Jason, Sam would never hurt herself."

"She wasn't exactly planning on hurting herself that part was an accident but she pushed the car in the tree to make it look like she crashed."

Carly snuck out while the two men were discussing this.

**Alexis's **

"Okay Kristina and Molly are in the park and I'll be going out to figure out how to close this case against Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Why do you want him in jail you didn't want Ric in your life so he did you a favor."

"Sam it isn't that simple I have a job and..."

Carly burst in yelling at Sam.

"You lying bitch, how dare you do that to Jason."

"Carly what the hell are you talking about and stop yelling Sam just got out of the hospital."

"Yeah, for something she did to herself."

"I don't know what the hell you are about but the out now."

'Don't play that innocent card with me bitch. You deliberately got into an "Accident" Jason knows since you said it. And don't you dare deny it."

"Carly is Jason mad."

"Of course he is, he is pissed. And I tried to get you two back together after you pulled the most disgusting, despicable move you could make. At that time I should have called you a tramp and bitch and a whore but I didn't because I did the same thing to my mother but I would never had done that to hurt Jason."

"I did not sleep with Ric to hurt Jason, I was drunk and totally out of it."

"Don't you dare you knew exactly what you were doing. Because as I recall you once said you would make Alexis pay and that you would do something to hurt Jason."

"I never said that!"

"You know what ever just stay the hell out of Jason's life or we will have a problem."

Carly stormed out while Alexis followed.

**Penthouse **

"I can't believe you let both Spinelli and Lulu live here and Carly too."

"Yeah well, you know Carly won't be here anymore not after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Me and Carly slept together and you know I told her I loved her and then after I got a calll from Alexis saying Sam was hurt so I decided I had to go, Carly got mad about me lying to her about loving her and Sam and you know it was just a whole disaster."

Carly comes through the door.

"Where were you?"

"Well Jason I was out giving Sam a piece of my mind. No violence though."

Jason went over and hugged Carly

**Kelly's**

"Lulu can I talk to you."

"Dillon I'm kind of busy, but if you're here to talk about last night I don't want to."

"Look just five minutes okay, look the Quartermaines want you to come to Christmas dinner okay you can bring who ever so what do I tell them."

"Fine I'll have to call a little later to tell you who I''m going to bring though."

**Penthouse**

Lulu came inand Jason and Carly were playing pool while Sonny, Michael and Morgan were wrapping presents.

"Hey, um what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing much we usually don't get to celebrate it anyways**."**

"Don't listen to Jason we always celebrate it."

"Oh yeah Carly, giving presents isn't exactly celebrating."

"Good because I need you guys to come to the Quartermaines to have dinner**."**

"What, have you completely lost it?"

"No, but I have to go and I don't want to go by myself."

Yes Lulu we will come and so will Sonny, Michael and Morgan right."

"I guess we will be spending Christmas with them."


	7. the plan

**Metro Court**

"Hey Lulu, what are you doing here."

"Well I just came to see my favorite cousin in the whole wide world."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing except for some advice."

'Advice on what"

What should I do about Dillon, I mean I am so in love with him but he doesn't love me and the night of the blackout we well almost did it and I just am really screwed right now and now we have to go to the Quartermaines for dinner and I just you know!"

"Calm down, breathe listen I don't think I can help you right now since I am screwed up with Jason."

"Look I have to go I got a lot of work to do but I promise we will talk later okay."

Carly left Lulu standing there and Lulu was about to go to the elevator when she spotted Sam.

"Lulu have you seen Jason around I want to talk to him."

"No I haven't."

"Well what about Carly I..."

"Look Sam I highly doubt she would want to speak to you or even Jason for that matter not after what you did, I mean how could you, you know how hurt Jason was and you practically just..."

"Hey I don't need your crap Lulu when you see Jason tell him I'm looking for him."

"I'm not you maid Sam I don't have to listen to you and just for your information you and Jason are done."

"Oh really then why when I was hurt he came to the hospital and he told me he loved me and always will huh."

"You know after what you did he probably pities you."

"You now what you better stop talking right now bitch or I will seriously..."

"You'll seriously what bitch. Slap me again, go ahead because that won't make Jason love you and it would probably get him to see what a lying ass bitch you are and not to mention a big fat whore!"

Sam was about to slap lulu put a hand stopped her right before it was about to hit her face.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look, Sonny, you don't know what she just said to me, okay se called me a bitch and a whore."

"You know what Sam I wouldn't blame her not after what you have put Jason through."

"I can't believe this you are taking this bitches side over mine."

"Hey watch her you're calling a bitch, bitch."

"Lulu why don't you shut the hell up and get out of everyone's life nobody wants you here so leave."

"Sam, I want her here."

"What, you know fine I've had it but if you think I'm giving up on Jason you are dead wrong okay and maybe if you don't want all of this drama then tell that bitch to get lost."

Sam stormed off to the elevator ad looked back at Sonny and Lulu who were watching her go, when the doors opened she got in.

"Sonny she's a crazy bitch, you know I should have told her about Carly and Jason."

"You can't tell her there is know telling what she would do, to herself or to Carly."

"Whatever, did you know I went to see Carly and we started to talk but she really didn't want to talk about Jason, you know they should be together I want them both to be happy because they have done so much for me and they deserve it more than anybody."

"Okay, but you know Jason is hard headed and stubborn and when he makes up his mind it is hard to change not impossible though, and don't get me started on Carly she is as stubborn as they come."

"Well we have to come up with a plan that will make them be alone together where there won't be any running away so they can tell how they're feeling but still have a romantic evening."

"Well I'm open to any suggestions."

"I've got the perfect idea but I'm going to need your help."

"Sure, what do you need."

"Well this is what you do..."

She whispers the rest in his ear.

**A few hours later**

"Lulu are you okay, what happened?"

Carly rushed into the room and was shocked to see the room filled with lit candles and a romantic table for two was setup with champagne and she went to turn on the lights but they weren't working."Okay this is weird"

Jason suddenly came running in and stopped when he saw Carly and the room.

"What the hell, did you do this?"

"No I didn't, did you"

"If I had why would I ask if you did it?"

"Good point, oh the lights don't work."

"Carly why are you here I thought you to work late tonight and then I go a call from Lulu and rushed right over. I thought you had business."

"I did then Sonny told me to check out early and then asked where I was going and told him Jake's and then I get a phone call from Lulu and I came here."

"Okay so what do we do now?"

"Look, Carly, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yeah me too, let's eat."

"They both walk over to the table and Jason pulls out the chair for her and then he pulls out his own chair."

**In the Other Penthouse **

"Okay Sonny I think it is working"

"How do you know that they're just talking."

"He pulled out her chair for her!"

"Okay and..."

"And nothing, look forget it, we make a pretty good team."

_Flash back_

"_Sonny did you set up the place?"_

"_Yeah, I did and I cut the lights, set up te dinner, music, and I unhooked the phones, and set up the camera's._

"_Okay all that is left is to do is to get those two there_."

"_I'll take Jason, and you'll take Carly."_

"_Okay."she gets out her phone and dials a very familiar number she waits for Carly to answer and said, "Carly, I need your help it's an emergency, I'm scared and I don't know what to do. No you have to come please help me I need..." and she hung up the phone to make it seem like she got disconnected._

_Sonny, was on the phone talking to Jason, "Hey man, you know I think that you should take the day off and maybe relax a little bit you know... Yes I took my mediation... yes, I feel fine."_

_Lulu was rolling her eyes and gave him a face like, "what are you doing" "Lulu told him to wrap it up."_

"_Okay Jason just take the day off and that is an order... Good, what are you going to do... can't you do that at home... no reason I just think I'm working you too hard that is all. So bye."_

"_So, is he going home."_

"_No he is going to Jake's to have a beer._

"_Great, don't worry I know how to fix this." she took out her phone and called Jason, 'Jason, this is Lulu I need your help it is an emergency, I'm really scared and I don't know what to do...Yes I called Carly but I don't think she can handle this...thank you bye." She hung up and told Sonny. "He is on his way"_

_End flashback _

"Okay, they have officially finished dinner now they are just talking, oh god, something is going wrong, she is getting angryshe just got up went to the door and it doesn't open, now Jason has just gotten up to help her."

"You know what Jason that was a really good dinner, it tasted like Sonny's cooking."

"Yeah it didn't taste like it, it was his cooking."

"Yeah, So what do we do now, I mean not for the rest of the night but for the rest of the you know..."

"Carly, I honestly don't know."

"Okay wellthen what do you want to do, let's bash some people."

"Carly, I don't want to talk crap about people okay."

"Oh really, or is it just Sam you don't want to talk about, I can't believe you, after what she has done to you, you still love her."

"Look Carly I don't want ot argue."

"Fine then we won't," She gets up to leave and walks to the door and tries to open the door but it won't open.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm trying to leave but your damn door won't open, would you help me."

Jason goes to help her but he can't open it either, "What the hell is going on"

"Well I guess we are stuck here."

"Yeah I guess we are, what do you want to do."

Suddenly music starts to play_ I need you by LeAnn Rimes_

Carly Says, "Let's dance," they start to dance to the music

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

_  
_They were holding each other very close and dancing in sync and looking in each other's eyes.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

Oh yes I do

Jason takes her face in his hands and tells her that he loves her and then they share a kiss after they kiss she tells him she loves him.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you 

When the song ends they kiss again and when they break apart they put their foreheads together and smile and they both say together at the same time, "I love you and need you."

**Hope you like and I finally have them together let's hope nothing messes it up but if god forbid I'll make it good. When I was writing this I chose the song because I was listening to the radio at the time and heard it and thought it would be absolutely perfect.  
**


	8. fight for love

Okay just to clear things up Carly's leg has fully healed and Sonny is the mob boss, Carly and Jason still live together but she still owns a house. Um it has only been a couple of weeks since lulu moved in and Michael and Morgan are living with Sonny. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and I love the reviews I'm getting so keeps um comin."

**Penthouse**

Jason and Carly were in the living room and she was sitting in his lap and they were making out. Lulu comes in and says, "Would you guys get a room?"

Jason replied, "We had one then you came in."

"Very funny, hey, Carly did you know you're dating a comedian."

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Carly, I'm just... Never mind it doesn't matter."

"It obviously matters to you."

"Well Dillon just called me and asked who I was inviting to dinner on Christmas and then he told me that he invited Georgie. I mean can you believe that."

"Well Lulu, she is his wife. Do you..."

"Jason why don't you go over to Sonny's and get Michael and Morgan okay because you're not helping."

"Fine, but don't tell her to do anything crazy okay, love you."

"Hey, what do you mean by crazy, do you mean mental institution crazy or just stupid."

"Well depends what type of Crazy you think your schemes are, I personally think they are stupid crazy but that is just me."

"My schemes aren't all stupid! And for your information I think lulu can come up with her own, Right Lulu." Jason and Carly were both smiling her.

"How did you guys know?"

"How did we not know, but it was good since you did get me and Jason together so I thank you, and now you Jason must leave because I have to talk to Lulu and you will just mess things up, but I will go to you if I mess anything up"

Carly walked Jason to the door and he was half way out the door when he turned to kiss Carly goodbye, he said, "I love you" and she replied I know you love me but it is so great to hear and I love you too, bye" they had another kiss and he left, she closed the door.

She had a big smile on her face and she giggled "God, I love my life."

"Why shouldn't you? You have the kids, great cousin, an ex husband who wants you to be happy, two homes, and now a good looking guy, what's not to love? Me on the other hand it is a completely different story."

Carly went to sit next to Lulu and said, "Lulu you have an amazing life?"

Yeah right."

No I'm serious, listen to me you have two great brothers, mother and father, and the whole Quartermaine clan..."

"Carly I'm going to stop you there since what you have just said all sucks and is a lie, first, we have my brothers, Nicolas who is too busy for me to even care what I'm doing and don't forget Lucky he is probably way to high and banging Maxie to even notice. Second, my mother is in Shadybrooke and my father is god knows where. And the Quartermaines they don't give a damn what goes on with me they just want to control me. So excuse me if I don't think that part of my life is amazing." Lulu was crying all the way through this

"Okay, you're angry as hell right now and I get it and you may think I don't because there was a time in my life actually a lot of times when I felt exactly how you felt, where life sucked and you thought that it would never get better and you thought that everything you had was horrible, but guess what it does get better you just have to work at it. And yeah I know that things with Dillon are bad now but you might find someone better than him."

"No I won't because I'm not good enough for anyone not Dillon not the Quatermaines and not even my dad!" she was crying even more

"Hey don't sell yourself short, you have a lot to offer, both Jason an I know that."

"Well a lot that is going to do me, I mean I can't live here forever you guys will probably want your space and I would be in the way."

"No.."

"Carly stop, I don't want to talk about this anymore than I have to."

The door opened and Michael and Morgan came running in and went to Carly, "Hey, Mom"

Michael looked to Lulu, "Mom, why is she crying?"

Lulu was wiping her eyes and said, "I wasn't crying I just had something in my eye." she went upstairs.

Then Sonny and Jason came in laughing, Sonny said, "Yeah like that is something you would do."

Carly asked "Hey what is so funny?"

Jason said, "Nothiing, where's Lulu, you didn't come up with a scheme did you."

"No we didn't we just talked about how great my life is and how bad hers is."

"You really said her life was bad."

"No, I just said that she has a lot of amazing things in her life and listed them out and she made those things negative instead of what I wanted her to think of them as."

"Oh, okay Carly we all know you and at this point you usually do something extreme so I want you to promise me you won't do anything crazy to fix this,"

"Oh come on Jason, this is..."

"Carly, say it."

"Fine I promise I won't do anything crazy to fix this."

"Or stupid"

"Or stupid"

"Ever"

"Ever, are you happy now?"

"Yes and only if you keep that promise."

Then Lulu came down and said, "Okay that was Dillon and he asked who is coming so what should I tell him."

"Well of course Jason and I are coming and Michael."

"Well if Michael is going then Morgan and Me are also going."

"So five anybody else going?"

"No I think that is it."

Lulu started to dial and waited for someone to answer, Dillon picked up the phone and said, Lulu is that you?"

"Yeah it is so listen I'm going to invite five people, is that okay?"

"Okay, yeah sure who."

"You know what I have to go but I'll just see you at the dinner."

She hung up the phone with a sigh. Carly asked where she has to go.

"Nowhere I just couldn't deal with talking to him that's all and I know we would have probably got into an argument about you guys and he would tell the Quartermaines and it would just be a big thing that nobody wants to deal with so yeah."

"Okay, whatever you want, and also I can not wait to see their faces when we walk into that room."

**Quartermaine Mansion**

"Well, that was Lulu and she told me she is inviting like five people."

"Dillon, who is she inviting?"

"Mom, I don't know she didn't tell me."

"Well I think it is probably her brothers Lucky and Nicholas."

"Monica, that is only two people."

"I know Alan, they would probably want to bring someone also Lucky would have Elizabeth and Cameron, and Nicholas would have Spencer."

"Yes well that would make sense but Nicholas is out of town and I highly doubt that he would want to come here if and when he comes back."

"We should just stop trying to figure out who is coming and just relax because when they come we will see for ourselves.

**Kelley's**

"Mike can I get a cup of chamomile tea and some advice."

"Sure Sam, but I'm not sure about the advice but I'll try."

"Okay well it is about Jason and I don't know I just messed up really bad and I don't know if I should talk to him about it or just let it go and wait till he wants to talk."

"Well I've known Jason for a long time and I for one knows he doesn't like talking about things but if it is really important he does but I think that if what you did was that bad you might just want to wait it out, now tell me what you did."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Sam it can't be that bad."

Lulu runs in and sees same talking to mike she walks over there.

"Mike, it is terrible, and if I tell you, you are going to hate me forever for doing it and I can't have someone else hating me."

"Honey, I won't hate you because..."

Lulu interrupted, "Like hell you would"

"Lulu, what has gotten into you, why would you say that?"

"Well I have every right after what she did to Jason sh"

Sam interrupted, "Don't act like you care about Jason, I care about him, I am..."

"Is that why you slept with Ric!" Lulu said this so loud everyone in to diner heard and their heads were facing the blond and Brunette. Both of them didn't notice the stares that they were being given.

"How dare you throw that in my face after you manipulated and lied to a guy you claimed to

love."

"Wow, I can't believe you are actually going to stick with that comment, after you lied to Jason, after you deliberately crashed that car into that tree and hurt yourself to make it look like you were in an accident, when you did it yourself, you had Alexis call Jason to tell him you were in an accident and you were injured. Do you know how wrecked Jason was because he believed yet again that it was his fault, that you were hurt because of him and you weren't."

"Sam, did you really do that, did you fake your accident?"

"Yes I did I faked the whole entire thing okay I faked every part of it and I was sorry about it I didn't think."

Carly walks in and asks what everyone is staring at and a women points to the scene.

"Lulu what is going on?"

"Nothing just giving Sam a piece of my mind, and guess what she just said she just said that she was sorry about what she did and theat she wasn't thinking."

"Sam, when are you going to grow up and take responsibility for what you did, I mean I know you are selfish and so utterly just..."

"Oh come off it Carly you lie and scheme your way into peoples lives and nobody tells you to... You know what you aren't worth wasting any breath over so bye." She walks away and Carly ands Lulu follow her to the docks.

"Sam I wasn't finished talking to you!"

"Well to bad let me fast forward this conversation for you, I tell you I love Jason and we are soul mates, and then you say I'm not deserving enough for Jason and that I'm a bitch, I blow you off and you go running to Jason and put your own little spin on what happened to male me look like the Bad guy when both of you are."

"Wow, you've got it all figured out haven't you I mean I will call you a bitch because you are a bitch and a lot of other things but I'm going to restrain myself for Jason as of now. So I'll have lulu say all the things you are so Lulu you have the honors."

"Ooh wow, where should I start I mean, the list is just so long. But I'll start with bitch for being you, a slut for sleeping with Ric um..."

"You know what Carly and Lulu you both can just go to hell because once Jason and I get back together, he will kick you both to the curb and you will never see him again."

'"Wow, Lulu the list just keeps getting longer and longer I have one word for you Sam, Delusional."

"Yeah, Jason will never take you back because now he realizes what you are and sees who you really are nothing than a lying manipulative ass bitch that just doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as Jason or anybody else for that matter."

Sam raises her hand at Lulu and lulu is prepared but Sam slaps Carly instead. "I have wanted to do that for a long time Carly and just so you know you're the bitch by birth."

Carly punches sam in the jaw and Sam goes down, Sam tackles Carly to the floor and they go at it. Lulu runs to them and tries to stop them but she gets hit by Sam, "Carly get that Bitch!"

Clothes are torn and pieces of fabric go everywhere from Sam's blouse and surprise, surprise, she isn't wearing a bra. Sam starts pulling on Carly's hair and punches her in the face then Carly pulls Sam's hair and both girls are screaming for the other to let go and then Carly punches her in Sam's eye and she lets got of Carly's hair as does Carly when carly is on top of her they start to fight again and then Sam rolls Carly over to her back and she starts punching her and they are ripping each others clothes and then Jason comes running over there and grabs a hold of Sam and carries her off of Carly Jason puts her down and goes to help Carly up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here."

"Lulu got me."

"Oh okay, but I hope you know I won."

"Like hell you did Carly."

"You know what Sam shut the hell up nobody likes to hear you whine okay."

"Hey, both of you be quiet and tell me what the hell happened."

They both started to talk over each other and Jason yelled, "one at a time or better yet Lulu why don't you tell me what happened."

"Gladly, well um Me and Carly were fighting with Sam about you and then Sam raised her hand like she was going to slap somone and I thought she was going to slap me but she slapped Carly instead, then Carly punched Sam and Sam tackled Carly and they started to fight."

"Jason would you let me talk and tell you what really happened."

"What, are you calling me a liar because that is exactly what happened."

"Well you know what I was justified in slapping Carly and I should have slapped you bitch!"

"Enough, I don't want ot hear this anymore what's done is done and for the record I believe Lulu since she is the only one here who hasn't lied to me before, lets go Carly, Lulu."

"But Jason..." Jason Lulu, and Carly walked away leaving a tearful Sam there all alone with a ripped shirt.

**Penthouse**

Jason, Lulu, and Carly had gotten back to the penthouse a hour ago and Carly and Lulu were waiting until Jason left to talk about what happened with Sam, when Jason finally left they started talking.

"Can you believe Sam calling me a liar I mean that is exactly how it happened and she wasn't justified to slap you but she was with me."

"Yeah well, I can't believe you went to get Jason I mean god I could have taken her."

"Yeah well you did and I didn't want you to get hurt so... and were you surprised when she wasn't wearing a bra I mean I know sluts don't wear bras so..."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about her now, I mean Jason could be coming home now and I don't want to deal with him defending her and all that crap."

"Yeah okay, but you know what you should have told her about you and Jason I mean that would have damn well have shut her the hell up."

"Yeah I know, but Jason still has some feelings for her and he wouldn't forgive me if I told her so... yeah."

Jason walks in and goes quickly upstairs to his room.

"Well, how rude he didn't even say hello."

A Couple of hours later Jason comes down and asks if Carly would come upstairs for a moment. Carly says sure and gets up and walks upstairs. She meets Jason in the hall and follows him to his bedroom door. "Okay, Close you eyes."

"Okay"she closes her eyes.and Jason opens the door and then he says, "open"

Carly opens her eyes and gasps and says, "Oh my god Jason it is beautiful." the room was filled with lit candles and there were rose pedals on the floor leading to the bed and roses and a dress that was laying on the bed. "Wow what is the occasion."

"Nothing, but hopefully the night of our engagement." Carly looked at him confused and all the confusion went away when he opened the box and then showed a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

"Carly, will you marry me?"

"Carly looked at him with tears in her eyes as she said the answer is always yes." He goes and hugs her and he slips the ring on her finger and they kiss. They both say, "I love you so much."

So, so far I have been focusing on Jason and his relationships and the next chapters will most likely be more about lulu but still have the Jarly factor in there. Please review and ask questions if you are confused about the story.


	9. surprises

**Well I'm really enjoying your reviews thanks for them. Also this chapter isn't the dinner but it will happen in chapter 10 hope you review more. Luv ya**

**Penthouse**

"I can't believe that I am engaged to you. I mean this is like a dream come true Jason."

"I know and you know what, I promise that I will be the best husband in the world and I'll make you the happiest woman."

"Oh Jason, I love you so much and now that we are engaged I can sell my house... wait are we living here or my place or are we going to get a new place, oh my god we have so much planning to do and we have to tell Michael and Morgan and I have to plan the wedding and get a bridesmaid and so much is going to happen and..."

"Carly calm down I already told Michael and Morgan that I wanted to marry you and that I was going to ask you tonight and they were cool with this and we are going to have a church wedding or whatever you want and we will live where you want." He kissed her and started putting tiny kisses on her neck. She let out a moan and then he got up on top of her and started to kiss her and unbutton her shirt. She then pushed him off her and slapped him playfully on the arm while saying, "Jason stop, we can't make love."

" what, Seriously, we can't have sex?"

"Yes because A we have a teenager downstairs who could come up here at any moment. And B I want to wait until we get married."

Jason got out his phone and Carly said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Johnny and I'm going to tell him to get the car ready so we could go down to the courthouse and get married today."

"Jason, stop playing."

"I'm not playing that is what I'm going to do and the whole Lulu problem is no problem and once we are married and Lulu is out of the house I can make love to you all night."

"No, Jason come on get real, there is know way in hell that I will get married in a courthouse if this is going to be my last wedding."

"Fine, then I'm calling off the wedding." Carly looked at him shocked. "So that we will be able to make love tonight and I'll ask you again tomorrow." he started to kiss her neck when carly pushed him off again, "Jason, that is not going to work okay, we can wait and the wedding won't be that long away."

"Fine, I guess I'm not going to win anymore am I."

"Nope... Oh my god lulu, I have to tell her." She got up and ran out the door

"Wait, now?"

Carly yelled back,"yes now"

Carly got downstairs and said, "Lulu oh my god Lulu I am practically the happiest woman alive right now." She started to jump up and down.

"Okay what happened?"

Carly stuck out her hand and said, "Jason asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you" she grabbed Carly's hands and started to jump up and down with her. God look at the size of that rock it is huge, oh my god have you told any one else?"

"Well you are the first person that _I_ told but Jason has told Michael and Morgan, Sonny knows of course, and I think that is it."

"Well then you should call Bobbie and Sam."

"Right Sam, she will do anything to mess up my wedding but I won't let that happen."

"Suddenly the door burst open, and Michael, Morgan, Sonny, and Bobbie came in."

Sonny said to Jason, "Well what happened?"

"I'll let Carly tell you." Everyone looked at Carly.

"I said yes."

"Bobbie said to Carly, "You said yes, oh my god I'm so happy for you and let me see the ring" Carly showed her the ring. "Oh my god it is gorgeous."

"I know, isn't it? Wit how did you know what I said yes to."

"Well sweetie Jason asked me for permission to marry you and I told him yes. God look at this ring."

"I know, my man did good."

"Mom, it is just a ring."

"Michael when you get older and start dating rings like that aren't going to be just rings."

"Okay whatever."

"Oh sweetie, um have you set a date yet?"

"No we haven't but we will and the wedding is defiantly going to be my last."

"I'm so happy for you baby."

Practically every woman in the room was crying and the guys were like "Okay lets just let them cry.

**Christmas Day- Penthouse**

"Carly hurry up what is taking you so long."

"Keep your pants on or better yet take them off."

"Okay, don't do that alright you banned sex so you can't go around telling me to take my pants off if we can't do it."

"Fine, how do I look?" Carly came out of the bathroom wearing a gorgeous black halter dress that has diamonds outlining the halter part down to the v-neck and it had a long slit on the right side of the dress.

"You look incredible but why did you choose black, I mean I chose a red one too?"

"Jason we are going to the Quartermaines just in case something accidentally spills on me I don't want anyone to see it."

Lulu came in to the room wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Carly I don't have anything to wear. Wow you look great I love your dress."

"Thanks Jason bought it for me, I thought you were going to wear that pink dress?"

"I was but I just saw Georgie and she is wearing the same thing so I'm screwed. That was my only dress and now I'll be wearing a t-shirt to dinner."

"Okay, Lulu calm down I'm sure we can find you something."

"No we can't not in time."

"Jason could you go outside while I help Lulu get ready."

"Yeah, I have to pick up Michael and Morgan anyways." He walked out of the room leaving Lulu and Carly to search through the closet."

"Okay that was the last dress and none of them fit me."

"Well do you have any um skirts and a cute blouse."

"No I don't, I'm not exactly the girly type."

"Here just wear this." Lulu took it and went in the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a black button up shirt and a short jean skirt.

"This is ridiculous I can't go to dinner with the Quartermaines and there business associates dressed like this."

Then Jason comes in with a box, "Hey how is the dress search coming along."

"Horrible I'll be wearing a jean skirt that is short thanks for asking."

"It is okay you can wear that they won't care."

"Are you kidding me, Carly yes they would because all they care about is appearances."

"Fine, whatever, Jason what is in the box?"

"Oh it is a present for Lulu"

"Thanks Jason but I not really in the mood for exchanging gifts right now."

"Just open it." He handed it to her and she opened it and gasped, "Oh my god it is gorgeous."

"What is it."

Lulu took it out and held it out for Carly to see and then ran up to Jason and hugged him and said, "Thank you , thank you, Thank you, you are the best."she squealed she took it and ran into the bathroom.

"That was really awesome of you to do that and you should have told me so I wouldn't to go crazy looking for a dress for Lulu."

Lulu came out in a long black spaghetti strapped dress that had a v-neck and had what looked to be diamonds outlining the v-neck and had a slit on the side of the dress that ws outlined with diamonds as well.

"Well how do I look?"

"Lulu you look amazing, wow look at you and Jason you really went all out didn't you?" she hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"That was for buying her a dress that looks so much better than mine."

"Okay, I'm sorry next time your dress will be the best okay." He kissed her. "How does it fit?"

"It fits perfectly and feels amazing, Thank you so much."

Then Michael came up and said, "are you guys ready because we are hungry and dad says if we don't leave now we will be late."

"Yeah I think we are ready, Lulu? Carly?"

"Yeah defiantly ready." Both Lulu and Carly put on there wraps that Jason bought them and put on there shoes and walked out.

When they got downstairs Morgan and Michael were dressed in their finest that wasn't a suit. And Sonny was looking good in his black suit and red shirt. Jason was wearing a black suit with blue shirt that Carly picked out for him because it matched his eyes. Both Lulu and Carly were wearing black dresses that Jason chose and bought for them and a black wrap.

"You girls look radiant."

"Why thank you Sonny." They said in unison

"Look at my two boys you look great."

"Thanks mom. Can we go now?"

They walked out the door first Morgan, Michael, Sonny, carly and then Jason stopped Lulu.

"Hey, you look great but there is defiantly something missing."

"Like what?"

He took out a box from his desk drawer and gave it to her. "Here open it"

She did and was shocked to see a beautiful diamond necklace in it.

"Oh my god it is beautiful, but I can't take it I mean you already bought me this dress and let me live here."

"Lulu this is a gift from both me and Carly and you know we can't return it because it has your name engraved on it and also don't you want to show the Quartermaines how well you are doing?"

"Well when you put it that way." she took it out and handed it to Jason so he could put it on her.

"Well how does it look?"

"It looks great."

Carly comes into the room and says, "come on before Sonny leaves you guys."

"Yeah, okay, thank you, both of you."

"Well I guess you got the necklace, and it is gorgeous on you."

"Thanks, let's go."

Carly and Jason left first hand in hand and Lulu left behind them.

**Quartermaine Mansion**

"Well is she here yet?"

"No not yet Luke."

"Tracy you look great and want you to know that you have to be on your best behavior I want you all to show Lulu that we can be a happy family so she'll come back.

"Don't worry Luke it will be okay**."**

"I hope so Edward."

"Okay well I told all out business associates that it will be just family and friends so they aren't coming."

Dillon and Georgie came down hand in hand and Dillon was wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt. Georgie was wearing a strapless red dress that was plain.

"Georgie I thought you were going to wear the pink dress?"

"I was but then I thought about it and knew that is what Lulu is going to wear since that is her only dress."

Everyone was dressed in there finest and then Alice said that Lulu was hereand everyone straightened up to greet Lulu and her guests.

Alice went back out to the door and said, "this is going to be a disaster."

"Alice don't worry we won't cause any trouble."

"Lulu it isn't you guys that I'm worried about it is them."

Everyone was prepared and then Alice opened the doors and Lulu walked in first and then Jason and Carly hand in hand followed by Sonny, Michael and Morgan.

"Hey everyone, you miss me?"

"Everyone was in shock and Tracy says to them all, "what on Earth are you doing here.**"**

**Hope you review! I know short right but I hope it was good. the next chapter is going to be more of the funny stuff during the dinner scene and I'll also talk about Lucky and Sam in the upcoming chapter which will consist of nothing funny just drama but I don't know something could be funny in there maybe not.**

**Well okay please review and be honest um I hope that you all had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year bye lots of Luv.**


	10. dinner disastor

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot that you like it anyways this chapter is going to have the dinner and I hope it is funny but it is also going to have some drama.**

_Everyone was in shock and Tracy says to them all, "What on Earth are you doing here?"_

"Tracy that is no way to treat guests."she said with a smile and then spotted Luke

"Dad what are you doing here."

"Well I wouldn't miss Christmas with my little girl now would I?"

"They told you I'm living with Jason and you are here to talk me into moving back her aren't you?"

"That too,... Wow sweetie you look magnificent."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Lulu I thought you were going to wear the pink dress"

"I was, but I thought you were going to wear it to so I found something else."

"I thought that was your only dress."

"It was but Jason bought me this for tonight because I was going crazy trying to find something to wear. And Carly and Jason also bought me this diamond necklace."

"Wow, how much did that dress cost I mean it looks expensive."

"Yeah Jason I don't know how much did you spend on it."

'I'd rather not say."

"Why Jason?"

"Well Carly I don't want to get hit again." Carly hit him in the gut and Jason rubbed in his stomach.

"Ow I guess I shouldn't have said anything." Lulu, Sonny and the Boys were cracking up. But the Quartermaines weren't laughing but Luke was. "Now there is a true Spencer right there."

"You are darn right I'm a Spencer and don't you forget it. How come you buy her the better things."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because you should be buying your fiancé the better stuff but no she gets the better looking dress and you spend more on her."

The Quartermaines were in shock, "Did you just say fiancé?"

"Yes Alan I said fiancé, Jason and I are getting married. And I almost forgot, Lulu I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What, really, oh my god. I would love to this is so great." They started to scream.

"Oh god Jason I just remembered I want a church wedding and white roses and..."

"Carly, calm down okay, you do whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me as long as we get down that aisle and say I do. I don't care where we do it I don't care okay you do whatever you want."

"Really? I love you so much."

'Could we eat now me and Morgan are hungry."

"Yes dinner is served."

They all walk in to the dining room where the food is waiting for them.

"Wow everything looks delicious, the cook really out did herself this year didn't she."

"Shouldn't we wait for the business people."

"No lulu they are not coming I thought this year we could have a meal with just family."

"Aw that is so sweet I didn't think you considered me family."

"We don't Corinthos. We don't even consider you a friend."

"Edward well I consider him family and Jason considers him family so that mean s he is family and a friend to my dad."

"That is right."

"Thank you lulu."

"Alright lets eat!" Dillon said

Carly and Jason and Lulu looked at each other and bowed their heads.

Tracy said, "Good God, what are you doing?"

"Tracy it is called saying grace."

"I know but why are you doing it?"

"Because this is what they do."

"We always say grace, Michael if you please."

"Okay, thank you for the food we are about to eat, thank you for our health and every one around the table and people who weren't able to be with us this year. And I want to bless this food and hope to god it is not poisoned." Amen

Jason, Lulu, Morgan, Sonny, and Carly said Amen.

"Michael that was very good except for that last part."

"Oh sorry, but that was what Jason and you said when we were at home."

"Well that was home talk now be quite and eat your food."

Edward said, "Lulu I thought that you would invite your brothers for dinner."

"Well unfortunately they wouldn't have made it if I asked so..."

Luke said, "Lulu what do you mean, your brothers would do anything for you."

"Well not lately, Nicholas is off in Greece and lucky it turns out is back to popping pills so I don't think he would have been good company."

"Lulu, how do you know that your brother is on pills again, I thought he was getting clean for Elizabeth and the baby."

"Well one day Lucky came barging in the penthouse raving about me living with Jason and then out of no where he decks Jason and I was in shock because I knew Lucky you know he would never do that for no reason."

'Well, Jason does give you reason to want to hit him."

"Thanks Luke it means a lot."

"Hey, just telling it how it is, anyways Lulu does Elizabeth know that Lucky is back on pills."

"I don't know I haven't seen her but when I do I'll tell her."

"You don't have to."

"Why, Jason?"

"Because she is gone."

"Wait what, no she would never leave lucky like that."

"Well Luke she did , she called me up one day to say goodbye and said she didn't know if she wants to come back."

"What, when did she do this."

"Two days before Lulu moved in, she said that she couldn't take Lucky and his pill addiction or Maxie since she was hanging around a lot. She thought he was still hitting her up for pills."

"Well lets just stop talking about this."

**On the Docks**

Lucky was standing near the water thinking about Elizabeth and everything good in his life when Sam came down the steps and saw lucky.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it is a free Country."

"I know but shouldn't you be with your family and friends, I mean it is Christmas."

"What family?, Elizabeth left took Cameron and my baby, Nicolas is in Greece with Spencer and Dad and lulu are off having dinner with a mobster. Sorry I forgot you are in love with that mobster."

"Yeah well he isn't exactly in love with me anymore and probably never was. I was just an act."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short you have a lot to offer a guy and you know I'm the one who isn't worth anything."

"What do you mean, you are great, and you should be happy with Elizabeth you should be with her now more than ever."

"You're right I should be with her, and you should be with Jason so you can be happy and convince him to kick my sister out so she'll have a normal life."

"Way a head of you on that, thanks for the pep talk it meant a lot."

"Back at ya."

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Georgie and Dillon were feeding each other food and lulu was so hurt, Carly saw her staring at them and said to her, "You know I know a friend who has a hot and I mean hot guy you could go out with." At that Dillon looked at Lulu and Carly.

"Really, what is his name, the friend I mean."

"Don't even, he is already taken,"

"Fine, but what is his name."

"You, know him, Jason Morgan."

"Wait, what friend do I know, that she could go out with?"

"Come on, Jason, you saw the way he looked at her."

"Oh, are you... you've got to be kidding... no way in hell would that happen."

"What wouldn't happen, who is the guy."

"Dillon why do you want to know?"

"I don't I want to know for Lulu."

"Come on you guys I'm dying here, who is he?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Yes she does want to know the guy who I'm talking about is someone you have met."

"Someone I have met?... Oh my god, no way would I go out with him he is like old."

"Lulu, milo is not old he is young. And you would make a cute couple."

"Like hell we would if he is not old he id too old for me."

"Yeah but if he is older than you but not too old he would be great for you, I mean he would have a lot of experience..."

"Actually, not that much, he has only been with two girls and it didn't go well."

"How do you know he has only been with two girls?"

"Well Carly you remember dare night right."

"Oh yeah, I felt so sorry for him, you Sonny were absolutely mean I mean he told you he was a virgin but you still made him do it with two girls. Random girls I might add."

"Oh my god, that is mean, hey what is dare night?"

"Oh well it is just this game that we play with some of the guards but we don't exactly play anymore not after that thing with Milo but everybody rights down a dare on a piece of paper and puts it into a hat and then we all split up in teams and everyone draws out a dare and you have to do it but the only exceptions is that you can't do it is if you give a good enough reason and then we vote to see if it is a good enough reason."

"Wow could I do that when we like have time?"

"Yeah but I highly doubt that anyone is going to want to play after last time."

"Could we stop talking about that, Lulu what is it like in the Morgan residence."

"Well Tracy, it is awesome, I absolutely love it and now that Jason and Carly are getting married it will be so much fun."

"Wait you are still going to stay with them even though they are getting married and going to have two children running around in the penthouse."

"Well no they are going to buy a house and live there."

"Yeah, we talked about it in the car and we also talked about the wedding, and by the way if you want to come you are welcome to as long as you don't make a scene."

"That would be even if you make it to the wedding."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"You heard me, I don't even think you will make it to next week before calling off the wedding, because you have had so many failed marriage I can't believe anyone would want to marry trash like you but considering who Jason is I guess it is an exception."

"Hey, don't talk to my mom like that!" Morgan added in, "Yeah you big meanie!" and he stuck his tongue out."

"Don't you teach your sons manners."

"Yeah we do, but when people start talking bad things about me or anyone they love they go on the defensive and protective mode. I think they learned that from you Jase."

"Michael. Morgan why don't you come with me, I have a feeling this is going to get ugly, we will meet you guys back at my place for exchanging presents."

"We don't want to go."

'We have to boys."

"Fine, but if any one of you talks bad about my mother you will regret every word."

"Don't worry Michael I'm here to defend your mom."

'Good, you're always there."

Michael and Morgan give Jason, and Carly a big hug and then went over to lulu and said, "Merry Christmas lulu and welcome to the family."

'Aw thanks I am very honored to be apart of the family." she gave them both hugs add kissed Morgan on the forehead. And they left.

"Now that those kids are gone lets talk about your impending nuptials. Jason I can't believe you want to bring this... whatever you want to call her into your life I mean she has no class no sense of morals or any...

"Hey, you can't talk about her that way, she is my fiancé and that is the end of it! Everyone got the point and Alan said no more on the subject.

Dinner was quite for the most part after that until Tracy said, "alright Lulu you have proven your point now lets get you moved back in. We will give you your freedom and we will also stop controlling you."

"What are you talking about, this isn't going to get me to move back in is that why you invited me to dinner to try to pressure me into moving back in but you didn't expect for Jason and Carly to come did you, you know what you are all unbelievable." she got up and left the table. Carly got up as well and went after her. "Lulu sweetie wait."

"Well it was going well until Tracy blurted things out", suddenly the entire table were arguing surprisingly Luke, Monica, and Alice had taken Jason's side on things and then Lulu came in and they all stpped."

"Sorry about running off like that but um, I'm back and Jason we have a problem."

"What problem, and where is Carly?"

"That is the problem, she is in the other room arguing with Sam."

"What, oh shit, for how long?'

'Well they just started, Sam came in and stated to ask where you were so Carly got on the defensive and I think she is going to tell her about you guys."

Jason was about to run out there but both sam and Carly came barging in.

"Hey, Sam , what the hell do you think you are doing, you can't come barging into other people homes on Christmas no less."

"Shut up Lulu I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Jason can we please talk it will only take a minute I promise."

"Sam there is nothing more to talk about okay, we are over unless some freak like Manny is after you I don't want o have anything to do with you anymore."

"Jason how can you say that after everything we have been through." she starts to cry

"Oh my god sam do you ever stop crying, good lord."

"Sam maybe you should go."

"No, no , not until we talk about what changed for us."

"Sam you are unbelievable, Jason doesn't want to talk to you.'

"Lulu I mean it shut the hell up. Jason just tell me, I deserve to know."

"You want to know, well for starters you slept with Ric!"

"Jason, I told you it was a mistake I didn't mean to do it."

"Like hell you didn't, I can't believe that you are going to stick with that, play the little innocent card when we all know you did it intentionally."

"That is it bitch, shut the hell up!" she raised her hand to slap Carly but Jason grabbed her arm and said, "Don't touch my fiancé!"

Sam looked att him then at carly who had raised her hand to show off her ring. "What, how can you do this to me Jason, we are meant to be together. What are you in some trouble, did she witness you committing a crime, are you trying to get over me.. What?'

"You are so full of it Sam , Jason is going to marry Carly because they are in love and he got over you a long time ago maybe even before you faked your accident."

"You know what Lulu you are a bitch, and you call me one but do you know something you are acting this way because you are bitter, bitter because the guy you tricked into your bed is with someone else." Dillon and Georgie were both looking at her as well as Luke and Tracy.

Lulu said with a smile, "Well you would know wouldn't you, you did the same thing with Jason."

Sam was pissed, she slapped lulu across the face and all the Quartermaines gasped and Dillon said, "Holy shit." Luke was about to go over to sam but Carly got here before him.

"Oh you little bitch, don't you ever touch my cousin again do you go that! And touch me again you will wish that you that Manny Ruiz was still alive you got me?" She slapped her and they all gasped again and Tracy was in shock. "That was for Lulu." Carly said with a smile.

Georgie asked Dillon if he has feelings for Dillon and Dillon doesn't answer.

Sam ran out of there in tears and Carly went up to Jason and said, 'I'm sorry"

"For what?'

"For causing a scene."

"It is okay"

Luke walked up to Carly and said, "Thank you for sticking up for my little girl."

"Anytime."

Alice came out with the dessert and everyone sat down again but lulu just walked out of the room. Dillon followed her, "Lulu hey wait up, you know those things Sam said weren't true she was just being bitter after losing Jason to Carly."

"Yeah, thanks for that, is there anything else."

"Yeah there is." he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

Georgie was in the doorway, and said, "Wow I guess this answers the question doesn't it." she said we tears in her eyes the everyone in the dining room was looking out at them.

"Georgie I can explain this isn-

"Stop lying to yourself Dillon you are obviously in love with Lulu and I deserve better than this." she starts to walk towards the door when Dillon says, "Georgie wait..."

"For what Dillon, for a guy who is in love with someone else, for a loveless marriage, for you to one day say that this isn't working anymore and you want a divorce. Well guess what Dillon that day has come you be with lulu, you have a freakin kid with her I don't care, I'm out of it, because you know why because I deserve so much better than this I deserve so much better than you!"

"I never meant to hurt you it jus-"

"I know Dillon, it just happened right, go be with Lulu if that is what you want but I'm not waiting around for you not anymore." with that she walked out leaving Dillon alone with Lulu.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break up your marriage... this time."

"It's okay it isn't your fault, it was mine, but Lulu I do want o be with you and I hope you want to be with me to or else I just made a complete ass of myself."

"Dillon I've always wanted to be with you." they kissed and walked into the dining room where all the other people were waiting to see what happened.

"Well Georgie and I are getting a divorce and me and lulu are together now."

Everyone in the room was happy and surprisingly the rest of the dinner was pleasant. Everyone was getting along, no arguing and they were talking about memories they had and it got to Carly's turn.

"Well my favorite memory is one about Jason and when I was married to Sonny and he was with Courtney. It was around Christmas when..."

"Oh no, not his story, carly no way, don't do it."

"Well, Jason cal-" Jason shoved a handful of cake in to Carly's face and everyone started to laugh."

"Jason this is not funny, oh my god, you are dead. Lulu you think this is funny because it is so not." she grabbed a fistful of the cake and threw it at Lulu but it hit Dillon instead and then a food fight ensued.

By the time they stopped everyone was covered with cake or some type of dessert.

When Jason, Lulu, and Carly left the Quartermaines said they would be proud if Carly was apart of there family and Carly told them all "this is defiantly my new favorite memory."

**Okay, this might be kind of stupid but I still hope you like it. It might take me awhile to update but I will try my best to balance this and school since I go back in like two days and since I'm in 8th grade it will be hard to balance it with homework.**

**I absolutely love your reviews so keep um comin and also the story is not over there is still going to be more chapters.**

**I could have come up with a better chapter for the dinner but I was running low on time I wrote this story in like forty-five minutes.**

**Luv ya please review.**


	11. house hunting

**Okay I know in the last chapter I said stuff about dare night when Michael and Morgan were in the room but I had to make it where Lulu, Carly, Jason, Dillon, Sonny, and Luke knew what it was because that will come into play a little later and also Michael and Morgan are supposed to know what it is as well. Anyway that is why they talked about it during the dinner. Okay Chapter 11 and still a lot more to go.**

Carly screamed, "Jase can you get that box!"

"You know Carly I can't believe you want to keep all of your stuff."

"Well my stuff looks good."

"Well we are going to buy a new house so don't you want to buy new furniture."

"No, I don't you know how long it took me to pick the perfect stuff, and this way we can just move in without all the hassle of no furniture."

"Okay, fine but we are keeping the pool table, end of story."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back then he started to lift her shirt and kiss her neck, she let out a moan and they moved to the couch, she was lying on her back with him on top of her when she pushed him off of her and he landed on the floor. "Jason we can't okay, remember I wanted to wait and Oh you have to go pick up Lulu."

"Yeah I remember." He made a disgusted face, "Do I have to? I mean why can't Dillon drive her."

"Stop complaining you're the one who didn't want to buy her a car."

"SO you're punishing me."

"NO, she is, so go before it gets late."

"It is the morning."

"Well, what I mean is before it gets too dangerous to drive out on the roads. And I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry you won't. He started to kiss her lips and play with her hair and drop little kisses all over her neck and face and he was making her moan until she snapped out of it and playfully hit him.

"Jason, stop, it is already too hard to resist you, now you are making it even harder."

"Then, stop resisting and do what your body and heart is telling you to do."

"No" she hit him in the shoulder

"You know I'm going to start to wear protective gear."

"GO!"

"Okay, okay I'm going I'm going" he was almost out the door when he turned back and passionately kissed her on the lips and then ran out of there but not before he said, "just something for you to think about, tell me if you change your mind."

Carly was now alone standing in a room with a bunch of boxes, she walked over to one and got out a pen and started to label boxes. The door bell rang and she ran to get it. She swung open the door and was surprised to see somebody standing there with a bouquet of red roses covering his face. He moved the roses and then said, "Oh God I missed you." And then passionately kissed her on the lips.

She pushed him off of her and yelled, "What the hell!"

Jason was in the car waiting for Lulu and when she spotted her running out he turned on the ignition. Lulu got in along with Dillon and Lulu said, "God what took you so long to get here."

"What took me so long, what took you so long?"

"Relax. We were just getting food."

"Lulu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Why is Dillon in my car?"

"Oh, I forgot, I was wondering if Dillon could come over today he really wants to hang out, please."

"Look fine whatever as long as you don't want to move in I'm good."

Dillon said, "Trust me I don't"

Jason drove off.

Carly said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Carly I know I left without a good reason but-"

"Oh come on Jax, you left because I wasn't enough, and there is no but in this."

"I was thinking of you and you know I couldn't give you what you needed then but now I can."

"Thank the loud!, Jax can give me what I want now!" she stopped the sarcasm and said, "Jax I don't care what you can give me, and who do you think you are kidding? You did not leave for me, you left for you, you left because you lost Spencer and I don't care that-"

"Carly, I'm sorry, I know you are angry that I left and I'm not saying that we can start where we left off, I know that we can't but lets just give it a try I mean isn't our love worth it?"

"No, Jax, You are too late, you left and I stayed, and you know something Jax, I'm not angry that you left, I'm disappointed that you didn't have enough faith in our love, in us to try to overcome losing Spencer, I'm confused as to how you could leave if you loved me and most of all I'm pitying you because you actually expected me to wait for you when I had absolutely no clue what so ever when you were coming back, if you were coming back at all! So in conclusion I thank you Jax." Jax had a confused look on his face and Carly had a smile on.

"Why are you thanking me again."

"Well if you hadn't left I would have never found my true feelings for someone else and I wouldn't be marrying him so that is why I thank you."

"Your getting married, to who?"

"Oh you know him, Jason Morgan." she stuck out her hand for him to see the ring.

Jax started to laugh, "Oh my god, you and Jason, that right there is funny."

"You know what Jax I don't care what you think anymore, I'm marrying Jason and that is final and for your 411 You and I are over. Now get out!"

Jax walked away but before he went out the door he turned back to Carly and Said, "I know we belong together, and soon you will realize it too." he opened the door and walked out."

Carly grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door.

Lulu said, "Home at Last" she then plopped down on the couch Dillon sat next to her and grabbed her face and started to kiss her.

"Lulu and Dillon started to make out on the couch when Jason came in, "Hey!" Dillon was startled and jumped off Lulu and landed on the floor. Dillon said, "ow that really hurt."

"Jason was laughing and he said, "I just love doing that."

"Jason please would you stop doing that it is hurting him."

"Okay, I'll stop, is Carly here?"

As if on cue Carly walks in and grabs Jason's shirt and kisses Jason on the lips and then stops the kiss and says, "Yes defiantly the better kisser."

"Carly, sweetie, what was that for?"

"Well you will never guess who stopped by with red roses today."

All three of them said "who"

"Jax, and he kissed me and thought we would be getting back together."

Jason was silent. carly said, "Anyways I was thinking about inviting him to the wedding, but then he said that we belong together so now I'm not sure."

"Well I am, no way in hell is he coming."

"Aww, I love it when you are Jealous,."

'I'm not jealous of the Australian lover boy alright, I just don't want him to come to the wedding that's all."

"Okay then, he is not invited along with Sam."

Jason asked, "Wait, Sam, what about her."

"You are not seriously going to invite her to our wedding are you? not after all the crap she has pulled!"

"Look Carly I know, but she promised she would behave and be happy for us."

Carly said, "oh god you are so gullible."

"If I'm marrying you I must be."

"Okay but we are not through discussing this." they kiss and then carly says, "Oh god we are going to be late."

Lulu asked, 'Late for what?"

Carly said, "we are going to go house hunting today, you want to come."

Lulu said, 'Yeah I'd love to, Dillon too though right."

'Well of course your boyfriend can come."

Jason said, "let's go!"

They all left the penthouse.

Sam walks into Jake's

Coleman said, "Hey, pretty lady."

"Hey Coleman, can I get a beer."

"Sure thing."

Jax walks in and asks for a beer.

Sam says, "Jax is that you, what are you doing her."

"Just having a beer." he took a gulp of the beer."

"Well I can see that but why are you here in Port Charles."

"To win Carly back."

"Well good luck with that seeing that she is getting married to Jason."

"Yeah I know, I just came from her place."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too"

Carly was walking next to Lulu and they were talking and Dillon and Jason were walking by each other not paying attention.

Carly, said "the first house was a great location, good neighbors but you know it was too small and did you see all those bugs."

"Yeah, well the second house was big enough but there was no pool and the location was horrible for raising kids in." Lulu added in

Carly looked at Jason and asked, 'are you even listening?"

"What, of course I was listening."

'Oh really then what did I say about the first house?.'

"Oh well that it was well... great neighbors!"

"And what else?"

"Um and... Dillon help me out here."

Dillon said, "oh, yeah, ah, location!"

Jason said "Yeah location was good."

Carly and Lulu said, "you guys are unbelievable."

They went inside a house with a realtor and started to look around Lulu and Dillon went upstairs while Jaosn and Carly stayed with the realtor, the realtor said, "Well this house has just been updated and remodeled. So brand new flooring, and equipment, the kitchen and bathrooms have new stuff in it."

Lulu and Dillon came running down the stairs and screamed "we have got to get this place it has a jacuzzi in the bathroom and the pool is huge."

"Yes that is something that has been added this year brand new and it is the best. Also there is a smaller pool outside as well as the big one. The guest house is right over there and there is an intercom system that is routed through almost every room of the guest house and the main house. There are a lot of features in the house that has been updated in the past year so feel free to have a look around while I get the paper work ready if you're interested of course."

"Jase what do you think is it good or bad."

Lulu said, "Well carly I don't know what Jason thinks but I absolutely love this place it is awesome you have to get it, and I could stay in the guest house so I won't bother you or Jason and-"

Carly interrupted her, "Lulu, there is more to think about than the house, I mean what about location and if the school is a good distance away or if-"

the realtor interrupted, "Oh um there is not a good high school that is that close here so that could be problematic for you and your children over there."

Carly, said, "Oh no they are not my children, no, my children aren't even close too being in high school, no, Lulu over here is my cousin and Dillon right there is my fiance's cousin."

"Oh my mistake, yes elementary and junior high are close. And I have to say the neighbors are very nice. Well are you interested or not."

Carly said, I don't know let me discuss it with my fiancé and my cousin's boyfriend."

The realtor left the room and then Carly and Lulu gave Dillon and Jason the puppy eyes.

"SO Jase what do you think?"

"I don't know car, don't you think it is a little extreme."

Lulu interrupted, 'Okay Dillon and I will look around so I can warm him up to ht place since he is my boyfriend."

"Jason, come on what is wrong with this place?" suddenly carly sees the master bedroom. "Oh my god, this room is huge, and look a balcony and oh my god a fir place Jason let's get it now."

"Carly..."

"Jason, think about it." she led him into another room and spoke again, "this could be the entertainment room, I mean picture it Big screen tv right over there, and then stereo system, you could put the pool table over there, get some couches and recliner, put in a mini bar, come on Jase I love this place."

"Fine, I guess if you love it I love it too." they kiss and he slams her against a wall and then she stops him and she says in a warning tone, "Jason, stop."

Jason says to himself, "Be strong, be strong."

Lulu and Dillon are walking around and go into one of the rooms and Dillon says, "No way! A home theater, you have got to live here. Lulu what's wrong?"

"Nothing just this, this feels amazing to be with you with out feeling guilty or have you be married. We are just us with no complications and I love it."

"Well I love it that you love it."

'Dillon you know we can't actually see each other in public until your divorce is final right."

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean we can't see each other in the privacy of your own home right?"

"Oh, you are so right." they are making out now and then Jason and Carly come over with Michael and Morgan.

Michael says, "You know, you shouldn't do that where people could walk in on you."

"Morgan says, "yeah."

"Okay boys stop let Lulu and Dillon have their make out session while Jason and I sign the papers, and you guys look around huh."

Lulu says, "Oh my god are you buying the house!"

Carly says, "Yes we are." The realtor comes in with the papers.

"Oh wow it's a miracle I found you, it is such a big house right?"

"Yes a we all love it especially my kids right!"

Both Michael and Morgan say, "yeah"

After both Jason and Carly finish signing the papers the realtor says, "okay the house is all yours, you can start moving in tomorrow."

"Thank you so much me and my fiancee are going to love living here!"

The realtor left and Dillon and Morgan were looking around while Michael and Lulu were talking Jason walked up the stairs and found Carly outside one of the doors looking inside.

"Hey what are you doing up here?"

"Carly replied, "I was just looking at this room, you know I think that it would be perfect for nursery, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do it looks great."

"So does that mean that you want to have a baby?"

"Well yeah, Having a baby with the woman I love is a dream come true. I know that my child isn't always going to be 100 okay but I know that I will do every thing to protect him or her so yeah I want a baby."

'I love you so much Jason." they have a small kiss and continue looking in the room imagining all the possibilities.

Jason said, 'you know that we can't have a baby if we never make love."

"Jason, shut up!"

Jax and Sam are in the bar talking.

Sam said, "Okay are we in agreement you get that little bitch Lulu out of Jason's life and I get Sonny out of Carly's an d then we break them up and then I'll be with Jason and you be with Carly"

"Yeah we are in agreement but you know once they breakup we have to make sure that their friendship is ruined or else it will never work. Agreed?"

'Agreed!" they clink there beer bottles."

**That is chapter 11, okay I just wanted to make a chapter where there was no fighting just a happy family moment and I think I ruined that with the whole Jax and Sam thing but I thought it would be boring without it. Well anyways I know I always say this but please review.**


	12. according to plan

**Finally got time to update. I'm loving your reviews you know the more reviews I get the faster it will be for me to update so please review.**

Bobbie said, "Hey Carly what are you doing here so late?"

"Nothing mom just wanted to talk to you that's all."

"OH about what?"

"Well, you know that Jason and I are getting married and that we bought a house but here is my problem what if I mess it up like I did last time?"

'Honey, don't think like that, you won't mess it up because you have Lulu to help you keep from messing it up and also I won't let you mess it up this is going to last forever okay."

"Thanks, for the talk anyways I also wanted to talk to you about Lulu."

"What is it is she okay?"

"No, yeah she is fine it is just she is going to live with us in the new house and I don't know if I should treat her as a guest or if I should treat her like a child."

"Well how are you treating her now?"

"Like an equal, a friend, but if Michael and Morgan see that I'm treating her differently than the boys they will be expecting me to treat them like Lulu."

"Well then treat them the same."

"I can't lulu would hate me and she isn't my daughter."

"Well, there you go."

"Huh, you didn't help me?"

"Honey you need to explain to the boys that she isn't your daughter.'

"Oh okay thanks, look I got to go me and Lulu are picking out flowers for the wedding."

"Oh okay have fun sweetheart."

**Penthouse**

Dillon is outside the door and he fishes out a key he uses the key to open the door.

He shouted "Hey, it's Dillon anyone here."

Jason came down

"Hey, Dillon, Lulu is with Carly picking out flowers and how the hell did you get in here?"

"Well I used my key." he took out the key and showed it to Jason.

"Okay how did you get a key?"

'Lulu gave it to me as you know a new years gift sort of thing along with some other things if you know what I mean." He gave a Jason look

"Yeah I know what you mean, hand over the key and if you ever give me that look again I will kill you.'

Dillon handed over the key and Jason put it in his pocket."

"Dude why can't I have a key?"

"First, if you ever lose it someone will have access to my penthouse and it could be one of my enemy's and that would put Lulu Carly and myself in danger, secondly I don't want you always coming in my place whenever you feel like it, and thirdly we aren't going to live here that long anyways so you don't need it."

"Oh well that makes sense, I get a key to the house though right?"

"Maybe."

"Cool, hey, can we play pool."

'No, you need to help me pack some things and then you can play pool."

Dillon grabbed a box and went upstairs with Jason.

Docks

Sam and Jax were on the Docks talking and then Lulu came down but wasn't see by Jax or Sam.

Sam said, "Look, Jax what we have to do is get Lulu out of Jason's life first because I can guarantee that she will be the person trying to get them together again."

"I agree with you on that but we need to get Sonny out of Carly's life as well so I know she won't go back to either one of them."

"Okay, do you have any ideas as to how to do that because I'm all ears."

"Well, I was thinking we get Lulu kicked out."

"Like I haven't thought of that but that bitch wouldn't leave on her own, she loves it there."

Lulu was behind the bushes listening to there conversation very intently. She whispered "Oh how dare she call me a bitch."

Jax said, "Look all we have to do is make it hell over there get her to hate both Carly and Jason and then we will get Sonny out of the picture and destroy what will be left of Jason and Carly's relationship."

'Okay well that is all good and well but how will we do it we don't have a plan."

"Don't worry I'll think of something Jason and Carly will be finished and you will be with him and I'll be with her." they both walked off together discussing there plans for the future.

Lulu comes out of the bushes and says, "Not if I have anything to say about it." she gets out her cell phone and calls Sonny.

Milo picks up the phone, "Corinthos residence Milo speaking."

"Milo, it is Lulu is Sonny there I really need to speak to him it is and emergency."

"Well, Lulu, he is in a business meeting but if you tell me what the emergency is I'll be glad to help you anyway I can."

"Well, this is kinda something that he could help me with and I don't think that you would be much help."

"I'm offended Lulu, please let me help let me prove to you that I can be helpful."

"Fine, well Jason and Carly are together."

"I already knew that."

"Well that isn't the emergency, the emergency is that Sam and Jax are both planning a way to break them up for good and to get me and Sonny out of their lives."

"Wow, I knew I never liked Sam for a reason, anyways why can't you just tell Jason and Carly what they are up to."

"I knew you wouldn't be any help!"

"Hey, what do you mean that was some very good advice."

"Well, I can't tell Jason and Carly because that would defiantly break them up!"

"What do you mean how?"

"Okay, Jason still has some feelings for Sam and Carly still has feelings for Jax. So if I tell them Jason will talk crap about Jax, Carly will defend Jax, then Carly will talk crap about Sam and Jason will defend Sam and then like that, they will be finished!"

'Okay Lulu calm down I see where you are getting at but if you tell them all those feelings will go away right?"

'Oh Milo, you are so naive. Feelings like that just don't go away like that it takes time I mean look at Jason and Carly it has been like over 10 years and they still have feelings for each other and so many other couples go through divorces and separations but they still find a way to be together because of why Milo?"

"Because they still had feeling for each other."

'Exactly! So to keep Jason and Carly together and get all those feelings for Sam and Jax to go away we need a plan. Oh crap I lost track of time I have to go Milo so why don't you meet me at Jason's and we will discuss our plans and don't forget to tell sonny okay."

"Alright bye Lulu."

'Bye"

Lulu ran to the flower shop where Carly was waiting.

Carly said, "there you are do you know how long I have been waiting here for you. What took you so long?"

"Nothing I was just talking with a friend and I lost track of time. Sorry, so what are we looking at?"

"Well these are gardenias and I like them but they don't really say wedding to me. What do you think?"

"Well I happen to like them but they aren't personal enough you know we need something that says this is Carly's and Jason's wedding you know."

"Yeah I like that we should do something that says something about me and Jason, do you have any ideas?'

"Oh okay, well what is Jason's favorite flower?"

"Jason doesn't have a favorite flower but mine are roses."

"Oh I have the perfect idea, picture this, white roses with blue..."

"Lulu, blue what?"

"Sam."

"Blue Sam?!"

"No, it is Sam outside." Lulu pointed outside and Carly turned around.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here talking to my wedding planner!" Carly walks outside with Lulu following.

Carly shouted, "Sam what the hell do you think you are doing? what are you like stalking me now."

Sam said, "Carly last time I checked this was a free country."

Lulu said, "Well not for you!"

"Sam said, "Why you little-"

Jax shouted to Sam, "Sam what are you doing, you should not talk her like that."

Carly said, 'Jax what are you doing at a flower shop, oh are you stalking me too."

Jax said, "Carly no one is stalking you, what a man can't go to a flower shop and purchase yellow daises for a beautiful woman." he sticks the flowers out to carly to take. "They are for you to show what our love means."

Carly takes the flowers and throws them into the trash can, 'that was to show you what our love means." she turns around and goes inside with lulu following suit.

Sam says to Jax, "Don't worry, everything is going according to plan.

Jason and Dillon were on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock at the door, Dillon is really into the movie and doesn't notice so Jason goes to answer the door and is surprised to see Milo on the other end.

"Milo what are you doing her?"

"Well I came to see Lulu." with that Dillon pops up and asked, "What the hell do you want with Lulu."

Jason says, "Calm down Dillon, Milo why do you need to see Lulu?"

"Well boss she called me today and asked for my help?'

Is she in some type of trouble or danger? Jason asked with an worried tone.

"Nothing like that boss, she just wants my help with something and I'm not allowed to tell anyone unless she wants me to.'

"Oh okay, as long as it doesn't have to do with the business or anything related to crime it is okay."

Jason's cell phone rings. "Morgan... what... how the hell did that happen... no I'll come get you... how much is it...okay I'm coming love you bye." he hung up and then said to both Dillon and Milo who were looking at him worried, "Well Lulu and Carly got arrested along with Jax and Sam so I got to go bail them out."

Milo and Dillon were shocked, "What"

Milo asked, 'What were Jax and Sam doing with Carly and lulu?"

"Milo I don't know I'll be bak tough so you can stay it won't be long."

He got his jacket and went out the door.

Dillon and Milo were alone together and they were silent.

Milo finally spoke, "SO, you and Lulu huh must be nic-"

Dillon interrupted, "You know what cut the crap okay, I know what you are up to and it is not going to work. So just forget about it."

"Look Dillon, I don't know what you are talking about okay, Lulu just wanted help and I graciously offered to help. That is all."

"Fine, you know what you can pretend that is all you want but I can see through you Milo okay and soon Lulu will too."

"Look Dillon, you are obviously being delusional, I'm not doing anything and there is nothing to see through, all I want to do is help Lulu."

"And what will you want in return huh a gold metal or wait something that all guys want. Well you know what Milo you can just go to hell okay, leave Lulu alone and we won't have any problems."

"Are you threatening me Dillon, because I am a body guard who has a gun." he showed his gun to Dillon.

"I'm not afraid of you but you should be afraid of me because if you ever go near Lulu again I will seriouly-"

Lulu walks in and hears this, 'Dillon what the hell do you think that you are doing?"

Dillon says, "Protecting you from this scumbag."

Milo says, "Hey, watch what you are saying, Lulu I'll help you some other time because I think you another problem that should be fixed with a replacement." He storms out.

Lulu says, 'How dare you!, what the hell were you thinking I can't believe you would do something like that."

Dillon says, "I was jus-"

Jason came in with Carly and asked "what was wrong with Milo he looked pissed."

"Why don't you ask Dillon?"

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you lulu!"

"From what Dillon, my friend, God he has been nothing but good to me, and all of a sudden you are threatening him I mean come on you-"

Carly interrupted, "Wait Dillon threatened Milo, oh my god." Carly starts to laugh along with Jason.

"Hey you guys it isn't funny, I could take Milo, and lulu he doesn't want to be freinds with you he want ot get in your pants.."

Lulu said, "Excuse me, dillon, Milo isn't like that, you know what it doesn't matter Dillon, he was my friend and you are acting like a jealous jerk I can't believe you, I mean don't you trust me enough to actually be friends with a guy."

"No, lulu I do trust you, I just don't trust him."

Jason said, "You can always trust Milo, since he is in the business we tend to hire the most trustworthy guys."

"Well there you go see even Jason agrees."

"I don't care if Jason agrees or not, okay you know what, I'll make this easier on both of us, I forbid you to see him again!"

Jason said, "oh, whoa bad move Dillon abort, abort now."

Carly said, "Now Lulu just calm down okay breath."

Lulu said, "I am calm." she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "You can't forbid me from seeing Milo, if I want to see him I'll see him, if I want to talk to him, I'll talk, if I want to sleep with him, then I'll sleep with him because you can't control me okay! And if you can't deal with that then lets end this now!"

Fine lulu do what ever the hell you want but let me tell you if you see him again we are through so what is it going to be Me or Milo?'

Lulu said with tears in her eyes but with a straight face, "I choose Milo."

"Fine, then I'm out." he runs out of there and then lulu breaks down, Carly goes over to her to console her, "It is okay Lulu, everything will be okay." Jason walks out the door, "I'll be back later I need to take care of a few things."

Dillon is walking along the docks when he hears voices he goes to hide afraid that it is a mobster.

Sam and Jax were walking together and sam said, "Well, I can't believe we got thrown in jail and Jason didn't even look at me."

"Calm down Sam like you said everything is going according to plan. But I think you were right about getting Lulu ut of their lives for good no matter how messy it will have to be."

"Exactly, and when she is out of their lives, it will be Sonny's turn, and then Carly's and Jason's, I'd say by March everything will be done and I'll be with Jason, you'll be with Carly and they won't be friends anymore."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the first stage of our plan is in motion, Lulu and Dillon have broken up and pretty soon she will begin to hate the world along with Jason and Carly, that will get her out of their lives but if it doesn't we will do your plan okay, I just don't want to do that yet unless we have to okay."

"Yeah alright that bitch will be out of every ones life for good!" They both walk away Then Dillon comes out of hiding and decides to run back to the Penthouse to talk to Lulu but instead runs into Jason.

**Hope you are enjoying it, sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy please review it makes me update faster because it helps me think of things for the chapter.** **You are probably getting tired of me writing that aren't you?**


	13. they know

**Love the reviews they really inspire me anyways glad you are liking this and just to be clear it has been a couple of a weeks since lulu moved in and it is passed new years and it is not Valentines yet. So somewhere in between.**

"Whoa Jason, hey, didn't see you there. Hey is Lulu okay, is she at the penthouse, I mean I was just about to go over there to apologize but if she hates me then I don't want to."

"Yeah she is there and she is a wreck. What the hell got into you back there!?"

"I don't know, I guess jealously or you know... wait never mind forget it."

"Dillon, come on I'm your cousin, I've got a lot of experience in relationships good and bad."

"Fine, you know how Lulu and me started out, friends, then she lied and we became... well you know... anyways we stopped and now we are in such a great place and..."

"Wait, how the hell is breaking up the great place."

"Okay fine before the breakup, it was great, and I'm just afraid that things will go wrong and I told her I trust her and I want to trust her but after everything that has happened I don't think it is possible, you probably think I'm an idiot don't you"

"Well, yeah, you broke up with a great girl over absolutely nothing and then you tell me that you don't trust her and you don't think you can get the trust back, but Dillon I've been through this. I've been through this with Carly when she lied and schemed to break me and robin up and when she slept with Sonny. I never thought I could trust her but I did and now we are happily engaged so why are telling me why you acted like an idiot, when you should be telling lulu and trying to work things out but you know what it is your life you do whatever you want."

"Thanks for the talk Jason, you mind giving me a ride I really want to talk to Lulu about some things."

"Sure let's go." they both walked to Jason's car and drove off.

Carly said, "Lulu are you okay, I mean I know how hard breaking up is."

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe Dillon, telling me to do something like he owned me."

"Lulu you are not going to like what I'm about to say but Dillon wasn't really in the wrong on this one."

"What! He forbade me from seeing milo how is that in the right?!"

"Lulu in relationships, in good relationships that last long there are some things that you need to give up, there will be sacrifices that you can't possibly think that you could live without or think is fair but to make a relationship work you need that."

"Yeah, you are probably right, but a good relationship also needs trust and Dillon and I don't have that And I know he said that he trusts me but those are just words they don't mean anything."

"Lulu, come on, look at me and Jason do we have trust."

"Yeah of course you do."

"Well in the beginning of our relationship we had trust but I did some things that made Jason lose trust in me and it took a long time to get it back but we trust each other completely and with out a doubt we love each other even more than we did all those years ago."

"Okay, let me get this straight you are saying that I lost Dillon's trust but I still can get it back?"

"Exactly!"

"No offense Carly, but that is a crock, there is no way Dillon will ever trust me again and I should just let him go."

"Lulu, no way will I let you do that, you need to tell me who is more important to you Dillon or Milo."

"Dillon of course but Milo is my friend and I refuse to give him up to make Dillon less insecure about our relationship, I won't do it!"

"Lulu haven't you been listening to a single thing that I've been saying, there are just some things that you need to let the man have and that to Dillon is going to be you not seeing Milo, I mean in a relationship the guy has to win at least one!"

"Fine, but if you were in my position and Jason told you, you couldn't see Jax or Sonny anymore then what would you do. Because it is easier to say that you would do something than actually having to do it!"

"Okay I understand but if it came down to it and I had to choose I would choose to be with Jason and never see Sonny or Jax ever again."

"Well that is the difference between you and me Carly, it is that you want to be happy with the man you love and you know what you want." she started to tear up again, "I don't know what I want Carly, it is too hard, there are so many things in life that just can't be taken lightly."

"Lulu, what do you mean you don't know what you want?"

"Well I mean I don't know if I want to have kids and get married or if I want a career or even be with Dillon, I mean I've always wanted to be with Dillon, I mean he was my dream guy but the first guy you fall for isn't necessarily the guy you end up with."

"Lulu, do you love Dillon?"

"Yes"

"Okay, do you see yourself maybe going on dates or hanging out with him."

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then there you go, don't focus on the distant future, you may not end up with Dillon, but don't sacrifice your happiness just to prove a point."

"I guess you are right I mean you only get one first love right, you might as well take it for all it is worth. I'm going to talk to Dillon and try to work things out if he wants to that is."

Dillon comes barging in, "Alright Lulu, we need to talk about this whole milo situation, I'm not going to let that jerk win okay, I'm not going to let him ruin the best thing that has happened to me so Lulu I apologize." He goes over and plants a deep kiss on lulu. Lulu responds and kisses him back they make out as if Carly were not in the room.

Carly says, "Okay, well I can see that you two have made up I'm just going to go." she grabs her coat and leaves the penthouse.

Carly walks out into the parking garage and sees Jason.

Carly says, "Hey, baby what are you doing out here?"

Jason said, "well Dillon went to apologize to Lulu and I really didn't want to be in the way."

"Yeah well I got a preview shot, they were making out."

"They are back together already? Wow obviously it wasn't that big of a fight."

"Yeah obviously." she goes over to Jason and kisses him lightly on the lips and they part and he kisses her and then now they are making out.

Dillon and Lulu were on the couch talking.

Dillon said, "Oh lulu I forgot to tell you, after you and I broke up I went to the docks and then I heard voices so I hid and it turned out to be jax and Sam so I don't know if I should tell you or Jason or Carly what I heard."

"What exactly did you hear? Because I heard something. But I can't tell you."

"Well why don't you tell me what it was and then I'll tell you what mine was."

"No you tell me first because mine is too good."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay this could seriously cause some trouble. Well Jax and Sam were talking about breaking up Jason and Carly."

"Are you serious that is exactly what I heard."

"Oh okay but you did not here this, they said that they were going to use you to do it. And our breakup was the first step they just didn't think that it would be so easy."

"Those little... I can't believe this!"

"Look calm down it didn't work and now we can tell Jason and Carly and they can deal with this and then we will be out of this."

"No way Dillon, that Bitch could have ruined my happiness!"

"Lulu come on Sam was not the reason that we fought it was Milo okay."

"Yeah but they were planning on breaking us up so I think that counts as ruining my happiness, you know what Dillon why are we arguing about this why can't you just back me up here please would you do that because we both know that I am right?"

"Fine I'll back you up you know I'm always with you 100?"

"I know you are it is just good to hear it, now help me think of a plan, that bitch is going down tonight!"

Jason and Carly are at Jake's having some beers and playing pool.

Carly yells, "Coleman another round of beers over here!

Coleman, "You got it!"

Jason says, "so what is the bet."

Carly says, "well since we are living together and now engaged we will be sharing money so I don't need any money or a dance since well I'll force you to so I'll say a secret."

Jason gave Carly a confused look, "What, I don't get it."

"Well, if you lose you have to tell me a secret that barely anyone knows about."

"And what if I win?"

"You get to know one of my secrets." she said with a flirtatious smile.

Jason was thinking this over and suddenly a smile crept along his face. No deal, if I lose which I highly doubt, I will tell you my secret and if I win we get to have sex."

"Oh no Mr. Morgan, absolutely not there is know way in hell."

"Fine, I guess you don't want to play and possibly win to figure out my secret right?"

"Oh, I can't believe you, fine you know what we will play and I accept the bet you know why? Because I'm not at the least bit worried, because I've been practicing and I can say with confidence that I will not be breaking my new years resolution not to sleep with you or anyone else till I get married."

"Wait, you made it your new years resolution?"

'Yep, and I will not lie it has been brutal these past couple of weeks, because I have to lie next to your hot sexy body all night long and all I want to do is take you right her right now." she licked her lips in a flirting way and then leaned in to kiss him and then he started to lean in and then she pulled back.

"Well lets play some pool!" she smiled at him

"Oh, you are such a tease, girl, come on this is not fair! You are going to make me think about having your sexy body next to me and make me lose focus."

"Too bad. I guess you should have found a girl you could resist."

"Oh you know what lets just play how about that."

"Yeah lets play and I will whoop your ass like I did last time."

The game was almost over and now they had the eight ball left it was Jason's shot and Carly was sitting across from him on the top of the pool table and she was making all these sexy motions it was hard for him to concentrate, she had been doing this for most of the game, she would pay with her hair, lick her lips, and when she took a shot she would lean down low enough so that Jason could see her cleavage, she would talk in a sexy voice when she would ask Jason, "What are you going to do next?" this had been one of Jason's worst games and Carly would have easily won, but what fun would that be. Jason was staring blankly at Carly as if he were in a trance but he snapped out of it when she asked Jason, "Are you going to take your shot or not?"

Jason said, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I've got this one in the bag."

"Oh, okay then take your shot."

Jason lined up the shot and pulled back when he noticed carly take a piece of ice and trace it along her neck, it made Jason lose focus and he shot too hard and missed. Carly started to laugh and then Jason said, "That is not fair, you are too damn sexy!" Carly couldn't stop laughing, "oh yeah Jason but I can't help it."

Carly takes her stick and lines up the shot making sure to show a lot of cleavage and easily makes the eight ball go in the pocket. "Well that is it I win, you lose, so what is it what is a secret no one knows." she said with a smile and she was so happy.

"My secret is, is that I'm in love with the most magnificent, caring, loving, beautiful, sexy, woman alive."

"Well I wonder who that could be? Oh yeah me!" she started to kiss him passionately on the lips and then she turned her head to the side so she could deepen the kiss she put her hands around his neck and then he put his hands on her hips they were both lost in the kiss that they forgot they were in a bar. Then Jax and Sam walk in the bar to see the two making out by the pool table. Sam started to tear up and Jax got pissed. They both walked to the bar and asked for some thing that was hard and Coleman gave them a bottle of whiskey.

Jason and Carly were still making out and then Jason picked her up and sat her on the side of the pool table and she straddled Jason with her legs they kissed passionately not letting up for air and then Carly pushes Jason off of her and says, "No we can't!"

"Ugh why the hell not, I won't tell any one all I want is to be with you and we don't even have to have sex. We can just do what we were doing."

"Well if we continue then I won't be able to resist you so no more making out like that again understood!"

"Yes, I guess I'll be taking some more cold showers, you know that I woke up at 4 in the morning and I had to take a cold shower, imagine how it is going to be tonight!"

"So that is why you keep getting up so early." she kisses him lightly and then she spots Sam with Jax. "Wow, Sam and Jax are getting wasted look at them, god Sam slow down, I can't believe Jax is even keeping up, look at that!"

"Carly come on, stop, okay, they are obviously still upset that we are together now, so maybe we should just go okay?"

"Fine you are right? But why would Jax and Sam be together, I mean it is so weird."

"They both have something in common, losing us, lets go."

They both left the bar and Jax and Sam watched them leave and Sam said to Jax, "I swear I will get Jason back no matter what I have to do!" and then she down the bottle of tequila she had. And Jax downed the whiskey and said, "Amen to that!" and he fell off this stool and they both started to crack up. Coleman said, "I'm cutting you guys off okay, I called a taxi."

Jason and Carly were in the hall way walking to the door and they were talking.

Carly said, "I still don't get why Jax and Sam were together."

Jason said, 'Why don't you just let it go."

"Because I can't, don't you think it is weird."

Jason opened the door and they both walked in, 'Yeah I do but it is their lives not ours."

Lulu came down wearing a button up shirt that was defiantly not hers.

Carly said, "well I guess you and Dillon are back together and don't tell me what surface you used or I'll kill you both."

Lulu said, "Got it, where were you guys, getting your freak on?"

Jason said, "I wish! I'm going to take a cold shower."

Carly said, "Oh well I'll join you."

"No your not!"

"You can't stop me!"

She ran up the stairs and then Jason went after her.

Dillon said, "They act like a bunch of kids! Maybe we should tell them."

"No Dillon, that wouldn't help, anyways I want to make that bitch pay."

"Okay but whatever sam and jax have planned don't you want them to be prepared."

Sam was in the hall obviously drunk and she walked up to Jason's door, it was open a crack and she decided to peek in. She stopped when she heard her name.

"Look if we tell them I know it will cause problems and I know my cousin very well and you don't know your's very well, so trust me, if you can that is."

"Of course I trust you, and this whole Sam and Jax thing can all be avoided by telling Jason and Carly that they are planning to break them up and played like chess."

"Yeah, well, wait... what?"

"You know chess, the pawns! We were like pawns in their sick game!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that."

Sam who was listening to all of us quietly snuck away but then she tripped and knocked over a table in the hall way. Dillon and Lulu heard this and went to check out what had happened. They were surprised to see Sam lying on the floor trying to get up but she was dizzy.

Lulu said, "Sam what the hell!

Sam said, "you! Lula... Lu... Lu something...luli, Luda, ludi, Lucy

Dillon chimed in, "Lulu!"

"That's it! Lulu, Lulu you are a little bit and you are really skinny, I like those shoes wear did you get them?"

"Oh these I got them... none of your business, you're wasted!"

"SO! I can get waste of I want to. And you can't stop me from breaking up Carly and Jason, go ahead and tell them I don't care!"

Then she fell over and passed out. Dillon bent down to check if she was okay and then he got out his cell and then lulu said, "she knows that we know, and she called be a bit, what the hell is that!"

"I think she was going for bitch, hey do you know Alexis's phone number."

"No, why."she started to walk in side. Dillon said, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Inside what do you think?"

"Well what about Sam we can't just leave her here."

"I don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Well no but we should call Alexis."

"Fine call Alexis" she goes inside and then comes out and hands Dillon a card. "It has Her number on it." she walks back in and sees Jason chasing Carly, Jason says, "You are so dead.

"Well you are going to have to catch me first.

Jason runs after her and then picks her up from the back and then she starts laughing. He throws her on the couch and then gets on top of her and starts to tickle her and then she is laughing so hard she says, "Okay, okay I give up I give up, uncle, uncle!' she says in between laughs. Jason finally stops and then Lulu asks, "What were you guys doing?"

Carly says, "Nothing, just having some fun."

Dillon comes in and says, "Alexis is on her way."

Jason asks, "Why the hell would Alexis come here."

Dillon looks to Lulu who tells him, 'You can tell him."

"Well, Sam is passed out in the hall way."

Carly and Jason both say, "What!"

Lulu says, "it is true she is knocked out cold."

Carly and Jason both go outside and see Alexis who is obviously very disappointed.

Alexis says, "Jason could you help me get Sam in the car please."

"Yeah I'll help.

He bends down and picks up Sam and carries her out following Alexis."

**Next Day on the docks **

Sam was on the docks sitting on a bench when she sees Jax.

Sam says, "Hey, I need to tell you something."

Lulu was walking on the docks and then she saw Sam and Jax so she stayed behind the building and listened to what they were saying.

Jax says, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Well last night I went to Jason's to talk to him mainly because I was wasted and then I noticed that the door was open so I decided to listen. I heard my name and Dillon and Lulu were talking about how they know we are trying to break Carly and Jason up, and then I accidentally knocked a table over and they went outside and saw me and that is the last thing I can remember."

'Well are you sure they don't know that you know."

"Positive."

"Okay then we can start with our plans again."

Lulu had a smirk on her face and then she walked away and then Sam said, "you think she took the bait."

Dillon walked up to the docks and hid in the same place that Lulu did and was listening intently.

"Well she took the bait and everything is going according to plan."

"Jax how is this going according to plan."

"Well sam, they don't know that we know that they know."

"Oh so we use that to our advantage.

'Correct and in time our plan will be complete."

"They will never know what hit them."

They walk away and Dillon says, "Yes we will."

**Penthouse**

"Lulu are you here?"

"Yeah, hey what are you doing?'

Checking to see if Carly or Jason are up yet."

"Well they are but they are not here, what is wrong with you?'

"Nothing I just have to tell you what I heard on the docks."

"Oh well I was going to tell you something too."

"Oh okay you go first."

"Well it turns out that Sam knows that we know but she doesn't know that we know that she knows."

"Oh okay well actually that is what I'm going to tell you. They know that we know that they know that we know."

"Wait... how is that possible?"

"Well it turns out they planned for you to eavesdrop."

"Uh those... ugh this sucks."

"Lulu this is really getting out of hand we should just tell them already and let it be done with okay."

"Fine I guess you are right. But I still think that it will be a mistake."

There is a knock at the door and Lulu goes to get it. She opens the door and Sonny is on the other side. He says, "Okay Lulu what is the big emergency?"

**Well there it is, should they tell them or not? I have no clue yet, but whatever I do I promise to make it good!" Review please!**


	14. Black Cars

**Yay I didn't have school today so I get to write. I love the reviews.**

Sonny, Dillon and lulu were on the couch talking.

Sonny said, "Lulu, I understand you think that if you tell them they will break up but you need to trust that their love is strong enough to get past this."

Lulu said, "I know I should tell them but they have done so much for me I don't want to break them up."

Sonny said, "Well they have done a lot for you and you owe it to them to tell the truth. Well maybe only to Jason."

Dillon said, "Why only to Jason?"

Sonny said, "well Jason is kinda more...uh he can handle this a lot better than Carly."

Lulu asked, "What does that mean?"

Sonny said, "it means that Carly isn't the type of girl who would, you know take this on without a fight and I mean literally."

Lulu said, "Okay, so this is what we do we tell Jason and Let him decide if he wants to tell Carly."

Dillon said, 'Well wouldn't that break them up?"

Lulu said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well if, you know, we tell Jason and then he decides not to tell Carly and she finds out Jason knew but didn't tell her then..."

Sonny cut in, "Dillon you are right so you are going to have to tell both of them and let Jason take care of this."

The door opened and in come Carly and Jason who are making out. Sonny clears his through and Carly and Jason stop.

Sonny said, 'hey, how is it going?"

Jason said, 'Not good. Have I told you that Carly has cut off sex?"

Sonny said, "Yes Jason you've mentioned it a couple hundred times." Sonny said chuckling and then Dillon and Lulu started to laugh.

Carly said, 'Come on baby you can last, it isn't that long a way."

Jason said, "How do you know that, you haven't even set a date!"

Carly says, 'oh shows how much you know, I have officially set the date for, get ready for this, drum roll please, May 27th! She says with great enthusiasm

Jason says, "M...Ma..May... May 27th you've got to be kidding me!"

Carly says, "Jason I know, I know it is a long way I know but look at it this way we will be married on that day, saying our I do's and vows and dancing and.."

Jason put in, "and we can have sex!"

Carly, "Oh you... it isn't all about sex Jason."

Lulu finally spoke up after a few looks from Sonny and nudges from Dillon.

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a minute."

"Sure sweetie this conversation is already over, right Jase."

"Right. So what is it."

'Well, a couple of days ago I over heard something on the do-"

Carly interrupted, 'oh my god, oh my god, what time is it!, 5:30 oh my god! I can't believe this we are late Jase we are late, look we can't be late okay! I'm so sorry lulu why don't you tell us on the way okay? Jase get your ass moving, lets go! Move Dillon Move"

They were all I the car except Sonny who had already left but not before telling Lulu to not chicken out. Carly said, "hit the gas! We had to be there at 5:20 and it is 5:40! I can't believe this if we don't get there in time before the other people then we will not get our date we will get something later."

Jason, "look Carly I'm going as fast as I can here okay why don't you just call them and explain to them why we were late."

Carly, "oh yeah Jason I'll tell them that we were fighting over the date of the wedding when we were supposed to be setting the date with the chapel! That would work!"

"Maybe you should lie, seeing that you are really good at that!"

"Oh yeah lets just lie," she said with sarcasm "hello Father cotes this is Carly soon to be Carly Morgan I was just calling to say that my fiancee just got run over by car!"

"Well he isn't going to buy it if you are all sarcastic."

"I'm not lying to a priest!"

Lulu and Dillon were in the back whispering.

Lulu said, 'see I can't tell them now, they are fighting and if I tell them they will argue even more and then they will break up."

Dillon said, "well I think they are just kidding around."

"Yeah right." they went back to listening to Jason and Carly argue.

Jason screamed, 'you know Carly you are really getting on my nerves okay why does it matter to you that we get married on May 27th!"

"Because Jason, that is the closet open date that they have okay!"

The rest of the car ride was silent until Jason spoke up, "Lulu what was it that you wanted to tell us before?'

"Oh that, well not important right now."

Dillon said, 'lulu tell them."

Carly said, "Jason what time is it?'

"It is 5:50."

"Great! Okay stop the car."

"Why?"

"Just stop the car."

Jason pulled over and Carly got out Jason then Dillon and Lulu.

Carly said, "okay Dillon and me are going to go to the chapel and you and Lulu are going to take these and go to the wedding planner and then meet me and Dillon at the Chapel okay?"

"Alright." Carly hands the boxes to Lulu and she hands them to Jason.

Lulu asked, 'How are me and Jason going to get there?"

Jason said, 'the wedding planners agency isn't that far away so we can walk and then we will take a cab to the chapel." Jason started walking and then Lulu ran to catch up."

Carly Looked at Dillon, 'Get in the damn car, Dillon Move!"

Sam was playing with kristina in the lake house when Alexis comes in. Alexis sees her daughters playing together and then she speaks, "Sam can I speak to you in the outside for a minute."

Sam says, "Sure, I'll be right back Krissy."

They walk outside and Alexis begins to speak, "Look Sam I understand you are hurt and angry but I do not want you in this house anymore if you are going to act that way."

Sam said, 'Whoa act like what I didn't do anything I was just playing with Kristina."

"Exactly, Kristina what if she had been with you yesterday huh, she would have seen her big sister drunk, and being pathetic over some guy."

"Jason is not just some guy! He is the love of my life and I will do anything I have to, to get him back!" she storms off and gets into a black car and drives off.

Alexis says, "I hope you don't do anything stupid."

Lucky was on the docks obviously waiting for someone then Maxie comes running down the stairs.

"Lucky I'm here and I got you these." Maxie took out a bag of pills out of her purse and gave it to Lucky. "SO where do you want to do this, your place?'

"No Maxie, nowhere, I'm going to go find Elizabeth and work things out."

"Wait what why? Lucky she doesn't want you anymore don't you see that? I want you, I love you and you love me and once Elizabeth finds out that you have been popping pills and sleeping with me she would not take you back."

"I know that, that is why I'm going to tell her everything. About the pills about you everything and then we will start over, I'll go to rehab and I'll get clean and then me Elizabeth, Cameron and the new baby will be a family again."

"Okay If you want o get clean I 'm all for it but to get clean don't you need to get rid of everything that causes you to go on pills and that would be Elizabeth."

"No it isn't Elizabeth, its you I'm getting rid of you Maxie. Consider our fling our agreement terminated and our friendship over! I don't want to see you ever again you got that and if you cause trouble for me and Elizabeth you will regret it."

"Lucky you don't understand, I want you to be happy even if it is with Elizabeth but in order for you to be happy she has to want you too and she doesn't she is off with another man."

"You're lying you don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Don't I? Lucky are you that blind? haven't you noticed that Patrick Drake left Port Charles around the same time that Elizabeth did?"

"Lucky I know it hurts to hear, and believe me it hurts me to say this to you but it has to be said. I knew that Elizabeth was leaving, and after her shift I followed her to an apartment where I saw Patrick and her hugging and I saw him putting bags and luggage into the car and I saw your sister and brother there as well."

'No, No you're lying"

"I wish I was, I snuck over there and I overheard Elizabeth saying that maybe she shouldn't go and tear Cameron away from his family but lulu told her she had to go, that she wanted Elizabeth to be happy with Patrick."

"Lulu would never... it isn't possible.. No I refuse to believe it.'

"Lucky Lulu convinced Elizabeth to leave, lucky I'm hear for you and maybe I'm the only one there for you."

Lucky looked at the bag in his hand and ran off with maxie screaming for him to wait. He got inside the black car and took out some pills and took them.

Maxie was on her phone and she said, 'Jax it is Maxie Lucky believed me you should have seen him. Yes ... I just told him that lulu was the reason Elizabeth left and I put in Patrick as well. Okay btu you promised you would help me get Lucky if I helped you get lulu out of the way."

She got in to the black car and drove away.

Jane came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and asked, 'jax sweetie who was that on the phone?"

"Just a partner that's all."

"Oh okay I wanted to tell you I met this lovely girl in Australia last week and I think that she is absolutely perfect for you. Although Carly is better but no matter the girl is beautiful and well bred she loves children and she has the cutest pu-"

"Mom cut it out will you, I don't care, all I care about is getting Carly back!"

"But darling she is engaged to another man, Jason Morgan I might add. I thought you did not want to be second best in a woman's eyes."

"I did and I still don't, but I love Carly and we belong together and soon she will realize it even if she has to have a little push."

'What is that suppose to mean? Now darling don't go and do anything crazy. You know I love you and al I want is for you to be happy."

"Then help me help me get Carly back and then I'll be happy! He storms out and goes to his black Car and gets in and drives away.

Jane is sitting down obviously confused and says, "oh please Jax don't do anything you will regret."

Jason and Lulu were walking and Lulu suggested that they walk to the chapel.

"Why do you want to walk, Lulu?"

'Just because."

"Okay. Um now you can tell me what you wanted to tell me and Carly."

"Oh, okay, well before I tel you, are you and Carly fighting."

"No, we aren't what would make you think that."

"Well you guys were yelling at each other in the car."

"Oh yeah that, that was nothing, just some wedding stuff, Carly usually gets like that when she is planning a wedding. Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay in that case I guess I should tell you. Here goes um well I was on the docks and then..." Jason phone rings and he answers it. "Hey, Carly yeah no we decide to walk to the chapel... because lulu wanted too... no we brought the stuff there.. Okay hold on." he looked to lulu and said, "this might take awhile why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Okay." she started to walk and then got into the street she accidentally tripped half way through the street. She was down on her knees and very dizzy she had scraped her knee. Jason finished his phone call and saw lulu on the floor and ran to go help her up. Then tire screeches are heard and he sees a black car speeding down the street directly at Lulu. He runs as fast as he can to lulu and shouts to her, 'Lulu! Look out!" she looks up and sees the car coming and then Jason goes into the street and pushes Lulu out of the way but is hit full on by the car. The car speeds off and lulu looks up from the ground to see Jason lying in the street. She runs over to him, 'oh god, Jason, god, wake up okay wake up." she was crying and then people started to huddle around and then she screams, "Please I need help, someone call an ambulance. Please. Oh god, Jason." Jason opens his eyes and lulu says, "Jason, you are going to be okay, okay, an ambulance is on it's way and you just have to stay with me okay please stay with me you have to stay for Carly okay."

He manages to speak, 'Carly." and then he goes unconscious.

"No, no Jason, Jason wake up, wake up please, please."

The ambulance arrives and takes Jason to the hospital. Lulu gets out her cell and dials a familiar number. she is crying and not knowing what to say. "Carly it is me, there is something you need to know..."

**OMG I wonder who was driving the car? And will Jason be okay? I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter! Review!**


	15. all you wanted

Lulu had just gotten off of the phone and she was still crying. She went up to the nurses station and asked, "Epiphany has there been any news on Jason?"

"No not yet, but as soon as he gets out of surgery we will tell you something.

Suddenly Carly and Dillon run in and Carly is crying and speaking incoherently.

"Lulu what happened, where's Jason?"

Epiphany said, "Carly calm down, Jason is in Surgery right now we don't know anything right now but as soon as we hear something we will tell you okay."

"Lulu what happened, I don't understand I was on the phone with him a few minutes ago and he was fine. How the hell did this happen!" she started to cry and she couldn't stop.

"Carly, there was a bla-"

Noah came out and he didn't look happy.

Carly said, "How is he, is he okay?"

Noah said, "he suffered a lot of head trauma and sustained a lot of injury to his chest and abdomen area. He lost a lot of blood and he flat lined on the table." at this Carly said, 'No, you got his heart beating again right?" "yes, we were able to get his heart beating again and he is alive but I'm not going to lie, the next 24 hours will be critical. After the 24 hours we will go back into surgery but for now he is okay."

"Can we see him, I want to see my fiancee."

"Um not at this moment, no, but we will notify you as soon as you can. In the mean time I'm going to need you to fill out some forms."

"Oh okay I can do it."

"Follow me."

Carly follows the doctor and then Dillon goes over to lulu who is obviously still in shock over what happened. "Hey are you okay? Are you cold?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are shivering."

"I'm just...how could this have happened, I mean he was fine, and..." Lulu broke down in tears. "God I can't believe I'm crying right now, I should be here for carly I mean look at her she is a wreck, how could I let this happen?"

"Lulu what the hell are you talking about this is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I was the one that was with Jason! I wa-"

Cruz and Mac came up to her and Mac asked, "so you were the one that was with Jason when he was hit?"

"Yes that is what I just said!"

"Whoa no need to jump down our throats, we are here to help. Now do you remember if the car hit him deliberately or if it was an accident. Lulu? Lulu I know this is difficult but I need an answer."

Carly walks over and she has a straight face on. No tears. "Hello officers, what is going on?"

"We were just asking Lulu some questions about what she saw."

"Oh, well you can stop this investigation. Because there is no way in hell that you guys even care who did this to Jason so I will entrust this into someone who actually cares about him, Sonny!" She runs up to him and gives him a hug. "Oh sonny I am so glad you are here, did you find anything?'

"No not yet, but I'm working on it."

Mac comes over, "Carly, I may not like the business Jason is in but it is my duty to protect and do whatever I can for everybody and that includes Jason."

Sonny said, "You would only get in the way! If this was someone in the business then you could do nothin-"

Lulu said, "this has nothing to do with Jason." she was crying. "Carly I am so sorry, if I could go back in time I would, but I can't and I have to tell you what happened, just please don't hate me. Jason and I were walking and then he got a call from you and told me to go ahead. Carly, I went into the street and I fell and then I here Jason screaming my name and I look up and I see a car coming at me and the next thing I know I was pushed out of the way and I hear a noise like the car hit something and I look up and there is Jason lying on the floor bleeding and the car just sped away. Carly I'm so sorry."

Carly goes to her a hugs her and says, "Lulu, it is okay, this was not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do, if Jason hadn't pushed me out of the way he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now."

"Yeah, and you would be, you need to know that Jason is Jason okay I'm pretty sure if the same thing happened to a stranger he would do the same thing for them as he did for you or he might not I don't know. But it doesn't matter okay what matters is that Jason is going to live he is going to make it."

Suddenly the whole quartermaine clan rushes in along with Bobbie and Luke.

Monica yells, "Where the hell is my son!"

Edward is yelling at the nurses as well as Alan.

Carly sees her mom, "Mom! Mom!" she goes over to her crying her eyes out.

"Sh, sh, honey it is going to be okay Jason is strong he will make it through this."

Monica goes over to Carly and places her hand on Carly's shoulder. "Carly, what happened?"

"He was hit by a car, I'm guessing it was hit and run."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, the doctors said that he would be okay for now, but..."

"But what?" she was crying and so was Carly.

"The next 24 hours will be critical!"

"No, I'm not going to worry, Jason...Jason is a fighter and he has too much to live for."

"That is right! And I did not go through all this trouble planning a wedding for him not to come."

Monica and Carly were giggling. Then Carly and Monica hugged tightly.

Monica said, "he will make it through this, he has to."

Carly said, "He will."

Edward comes over and places his hand on Carly's and Monica's shoulder.

"Carly, I would never admit this to Jason but I am proud of him, and I'm sure once he get's out of this hospital you will be my favorite granddaughter- in law. After all Jason was always my favorite grandchild."

A small smile came across Carly's face and then it went away when she saw Sam getting off the elevator with Jax.

Carly was about to walk up to her but Lulu got there first.

"What the hell are you doing here you little bitch!"

"I'm here to see if Jason is okay, okay, do you have a problem with that." Jax completely ignored Lulu and Sam's argument and went up to Carly.

"Carly, how are you are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you know why because Jason is going to make it."

"Well, I'm glad, look you are obviously tired and most likely hungry, so I was thinking we go down to the Metro court and get something to eat and just talk and get your mind off of this. I mean Jason isn't going anywhere." All the Quartemaines turned there attention from Lulu and Sam to Jax and Carly and they were all pissed, even Tracy.

Carly gets a smile on her face and then slaps Jax on the face. "How dare you! The man that I love is in there fighting for his life and you have the audacity to come here and talk to me let a lone hit on me!"

"I wasn't hitting on you! I'm worried about you and Jason."

"Like hell you are! I want your sorry ass to get the hell out of here before I straggle you. You never cared about Jason and don't think for one second that I would ever go back to you even if I was available! Now get the Hell away from me!" the whole Quartermaine clan were all happy and shocked when those words came from Carly's mouth. Jax was in shock and then he went to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped his face. 'Don't you dare touch me!"

Jax walked away and into the elevator.

Lulu said to Sam, "Maybe you should go with him!"

Sam said, "Maybe you should all go, I mean this is a joke! The quartermaines are here, Luke I mean this is crazy, none of you care about Jason! If you had, Jason wouldn't be fighting for his life right now because of Lulu!"

Carly said, "How do you know that Lulu was even involved in this?!"

Sam said, "Well, I well I you know, heard it on the news!"

Carly said, "Right, sure you did, you know it just so happens that the car was going to hit Lulu but Jason pushed her out of the way and he got hit instead! So if it was deliberate for Lulu to get hit then it would be someone who hated Lulu so much to kill her! And who hates her more than anyone! Sam? Do you know?"

"I don't know where the hell you are getting at, I would never do anything like that!"

"I didn't say you would! But if I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will make you pay dearly! You got that! and if Jason dies I will not rest until you pay with your last breath! She slaps Sam on the face hard. Sam puts her hand on her face and then slaps Carly. "Don't touch me bitch!" then all the Quartermaines gasp. Monica shouts, 'Stop this, My son is in there fighting for his life and I will not have you two fighting! She broke down crying, Carly went to her to console her, "Monica, I'm sorry, your right, this is about Jason and him getting better."

Sam says, "oh unbelievable, Monica, you may put up this front where you pretend that you care if Jason lives or dies but I can see right through you, you could care less if Jason made it, as well as the rest of you!"

The quartermaines look at her in shock at what she just said and carly walks up to her while saying, "That is it bitch, I have had enough of this! You get the hell out or I will force you to leave! You can not talk to Monica that way! Leave! Now!"

"No way in hell is that going to happen, Carly!"

Oh yeah?" she grabs Sam's hair and pulls on it while walking to the elevator. "You know what Sam, I have tried o be nice, but with you that is impossible, so guess what you leave your slutty bitch self at the door! If you ever think of coming up to me Jason or anyone Jason cares about you will pay."

Noah walks out of the exam room and asked, "What the hell is going on?!"

Carly said, "just taking out the trash!"

Sam yanked herself free from Carly's grasp and said, "You know what this is getting really old Carly!" she punches Carly in the face. The quartemaines are shocked. Lulu and Dillon are shouting at Sam at what a bitch she is. Epiphany calls security. Carly says, 'That's it! You are dead!" she tackles sam to the floor and they start to fight, they are both screaming and Carly punches sam over and over and rips her shirt and sam scratches Carly, then security comes up and tries to get them off of each other. Sam bites one of them and Carly punches one in the eye. Then Lulu screams, "Stop! This is ridiculous! Jason is in there fighting for his life and all you can do is fight with each other! God Carly Jason needs you!"

They get off of each other and the security guards take both Sam and Carly, but Alan tells them, "That is not necessary, they will behave." the guards let them go and then Alan and the rest of the Quartermaines say, 'Sam maybe it is best if you go." she looks at them and turns and walks to the elevator escorted by two guards.

Noah says, "Well before the fight I had checked on Jason and came out to tell you that you can see him now but only one at a time." they all stood there silent waiting for someone else to go and see him first they all wanted to but didn't know who should go first. Carly finally spoke up and said with tears in her eyes, "Monica why don't you see him first."

Monica says, "really? are you sure?"

Carly said, "yeah, after all you are his mother."

Monica goes over and hugs Carly and goes walks to the room.

Jason is in the bed covered with lots of bandages and still unconscious. Monica walks over to the chair next to his bed and sits down, "Hey, sweetie, god, this is so wrong, this was never what I thought would be the reason you would be in here." she started to cry. Jason, you are my son, maybe not by blood, but by love and right. This is so hard on everyone mostly on Carly. Edward is a mess and so is your father. Jason you have to be okay, you just have to. I love you so much I can't lose you, not when you were finally accepting I was your mother. I love you." she kisses him on the forehead and gets up and walks out.

Carly sees, Monica walk out and then she goes over to carly and places her hand on Carly's arm. "It will be okay. You should go see him now."

"Thank you." Every one watches carly walk away and then Alan goes over to Monica while she cries. "It will be alright, it has to be." everyone is showing emotion even Tracy. Lulu walks away and Dillon follows her.

Carly walks into the room. And stares at Jason. She begins to cry.

Lulu is outside the room looking in the window and she sees Carly walk over to his bed and sit down, she takes Jason's hand and holds it and begins to talk.

_I wanted to be like you,_

_I wanted everything._

"Jason can you here me? Jason, please wake up I need you more than ever."

_So I tried to be like you,_

_And I got swept away._

"I don't think that I'll be strong enough to get through this. God Jason why do you have to be so stupid.' she starts to cry. "Jason, what am I going to do.?' Huh?' can you tell me because I don't know.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and,_

_You needed someone to show you the way._

_So I took you hand and, _

_We figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you away._

"Jason, I love you so much, please come back to me I need you, I love you please let me save you. You know, Michael and Morgan need you, I need you DO you remember what you said, you said that if I fall that all I had to do was call you and you would come and get me, well guess what I'm falling and I'm falling so I'm calling, Jason I need you to catch me and never let me go ever again."

_If you want to I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So **lonely** inside, so busy out there, _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

You know you can't leave me, not like this, you promised that we would, grow old and gray together and that we would die together when it was out time you know I never for one second thought that I could feel this way about anyone, love was a totally new concept for me but I fell for you and I fell so hard that I don't think I ever recovered, and guess what I never want to."

" So guess what you have to get better and make it through this because who is going to keep me from doing all the crazy things that I want to do. Huh? Do you think that sonny or Lulu can handle me? No they can' so you just have to keep fighting and make t through this so we can be together. God Jason, I need you so much and I love you, you don't know how much. you are everything to me and I know that you are everything and you can't just leave with out saying goodbye, please wake up, please be okay."

_I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me._

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on._

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone?_

"Do you know how much I love you, Do you? Because I don't think that you do. So I need you to wake up and be okay so I can tell you how much you really mean to me, that you are my everything, you are my rock, and that I would die for you, and do anything for you. I need to tell you that I love you more than my own life and tell you all those insignificant details that just don't matter."

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

"You just have to keep fighting, please, do that for me, and I promise never to ask anything of you ever again. Just please be okay I can't lose you not after everything that we have been through."

_All you wanted was somebody who cared._

_If you need me you know I'll be there._

_Ho oh oh oh, yeah._

"I never got a chance to tell you that we can't get married on May 27th because I chose another date. I chose February 14th. OS you have to get better so we can be together in holy matrimony and say our vows. Please Jason Please be okay."

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

"You know all you ever wanted was for me to be happy and you know I can't be happy if you are gone so if you really want me to be happy then you will let me save you and wake up. And marry so you can make me happy."

_Chorus:_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

_If you want to ((If you want to)) I can save you ((I can save you))_

_I can take you away from here. ((I can take you away))_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

Jason, open your eyes, wake up, because I need you so much please. I love you." she broke down and starts to cry. She places her head on the bed and cries and then she feels a hand on her head. She looks up and sees that it was Jason's and then she sees that his eyes are open. "Jason?" Jason. Oh my god!"

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone?_

Jason managed to say, "Hey"

**So what did you think? Oh in the next chapter you will find out whether it was an accident or an purpose and you'll also find out who did it. Why don't you take a guess? Was it...**

**Lucky**

**Sam**

**Jax**

**Maxie**

**Lorenzo**

**Georgie**

**Ric**

**The answer will surprise you(Hopefully)**

**By the way the song I chose was "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch**


	16. the perfect patient

**Unfortunately this is not the chapter we find out who drove the car but he next chapter, sorry.**

Jason was on the edge of the bed and panting heavily, Carly walked in and yelled, "Jason! What the hell are you doing, get your ass back in that bed!"

Jason groaned and reluctantly made his way back to his lying down position. Carly said, now that is my good boy."

Jason said, "when can I get out of here."

"Jason it has only been 3 weeks since the accident, and you could have died, I'm not going to risk it."

"Well guess what that February 14th wedding you want isn't going to happen if I'm stuck in this god forsaken bed!"

"Jason it doesn't matter, when or how we get married, the only thing that matters is that we do."

"Carly, I know that all you want to do is help me, but me being stuck in this bed it's not helping."

"Jason, do you remember the first time that you woke up, and it was really bad, Jase it was horrible, you could barely talk, and it was bad"

"Sorry, I don't recall that ever happening."

"Oh yeah well I do, I'll never forget it."

"_Hey"_

"_Jason oh my god Jason" _

_Jason croaked "What happened?"_ _he started coughing_

"_Baby, don't try to talk, okay."_

_Jason was breathing heavily and coughing every few minutes. Carly had left the room to get the doctor and now she came back. "He just woke up and he is coughing a lot and he is having trouble breathing. Noah went over to Jason and checked the monitors and said, "he is doing fine for someone who was just hit by a car, try to slow down the breathing, and make sure he doesn't try to talk al that much."_

"_Is there anything that you could do?"_

"_The only thing that I could do is give him a sedative, but the rest you just have to let it happen." _

"_Okay thank you." Noah left and she went over to Jason and stroked his hair, his eyes were closed but he was awake. "Jase, baby? Um Noah said that you were doing good, and that you were... oh god Jason you have to be okay please be okay." tears were streaming down her face and Jason's hand went and touched her face gently stroking it._

"_Carly? It is... going... going to be okay." He broke off and started to cough_

"_Don't try to talk okay, why don't you get some rest, I have to go talk to Lulu."_

_At that Jason got panicked, he said, " Lulu? Is she okay?"_

"_Yes Jason she is fine, a little shaken up but fine."_

_Jason sighed in relief, "thank god."_

_Carly gave one last look at Jason and said, "I love you" she turned off the light and walked out side to the awaiting people._

Carly said, "so now do you see why it is so important that you get your rest, because if you don't I'm going to have to give you a sedative. And did you take the pain pills."

"Yeah of course I did." He really didn't

"Jason I know that you are lying, you have got to take them, do you realize how much harder your recovery is going to be without them."

"You know that I don't like them, I can't take them. And I thought that you of all people would actually back me up on this."

"I did, but they made a lot of good points to why you need them."

"_His vitals are strong and it is looking really good, but like I said there could be complications after the surgery."_

"_Okay, like what type of complications, like could he die from them?"_

"_Oh no, no , just physical things that is all."_

"_Well if physical things should arise what should we do?"_

"_Well, pain medication."_

"_Oh no, there has to be something else Jason is not taking pain medication, no."_

_Monica said, "Carly, Jason has to take them okay, to ease the pain."_

_Sonny said, "Monica, you may be Jason's mother but Carly and I know how Jason's mind works and even if we do agree to give him the medication, he won't take it and that is a fact."_

_Carly said, "yeah there is no way we would be able to make him take it, he is very sensitive about it."_

_Monica said, "Jason needs to take them, or else the pain will be too much for him, he won't be able to take it."_

_Epiphany said, "actually it says on his record that he has denied any pain medication that we have prescribed for him in the last 5 years."_

_Alan said, "I don't care that he hasn't taken any, we will force him to I will not have my son going through that much pain when there is something that we can do about it."_

_Carly said, "I'm not going to force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do, I'm his fiancee and I say that he can do whatever he wants or doesn't want."_

"_Monica said, "Carly, please, I don't want to see my son in pain, and I'm sure you don't either."_

"_Of course I don't but this is something I can't control, but I'll try to get him to take them, no guarantees though."_

Jason said, "I can't believe that you folded, that is so not like you."

"I know but that is kinda true, okay, I love you and I hate to see you in pain."

"Who's in pain, I'm not. Especially when you are kissing me and when I'm touching you_."_

He grabbed her face and began kissing her and made his way down to her neck and place small kisses on her. Then she pulled away. "Jason, stop! do you think this is some kind of joke, because it isn't."

"Okay, god what is your problem?"

"My problem, Jason you are in the hospital, and all you can do is joke around and disobey everything that the doctors and nurses are saying, and you know what it is hurting your recovery."

"Okay, I get it, I'll stop with the jokes and I'll be the perfect patient."

"That isn't just it, Jason you were hit by a car, and now you are here and I don't know what to do." she begins to cry.

"Carly, look at me, I'm fine, I'm alive and I'll be more careful so you won't have to go through this anymore."

"That is just it Jason, no matter how careful you are this could happen again, maybe it won't be a car, but it will be something, a bullet, or an explosion. All I know is that, you will end up in this hospital, in one of these beds, and I'll be outside, hoping and praying that you will be okay. And you know why because your life is full of risk and uncertainty, it is your job that is going to kill you in the end and I don't know if I can be here to see it." she runs out of there leaving Jason alone and him with tears in his eyes.


	17. ENOUGH

Jason was lying on the bed thinking about what Carly had said, "_it is your job that is going to kill you in the end and I don't know if I can be there to see it."_

He could remember her face, so sad and scared, then there is a knock on the door. Jason says, "Come in."

Lulu enters and stares at Jason for a brief moment and then walks up to the chair and takes a seat.

Jason says, "Lulu, it is good to see you, considering that I have been here for like three weeks and you didn't visit me." he put on his smile to cheer her up but it didn't, she still had that emotionless expression on.

Jason said, "Lulu are you okay?"

Lulu said, "Of course I am, it's just seeing you here...you know I never thought that...I would be here right now, I mean I barely knew you a couple of months ago and now I'm living with you and here with you in a damn hospital room and all that I can think about is how close I came to dying." she had a major meltdown, and started crying, "I'm so sorry Jason, this is all my fault."

"Lulu, what are you talking about, this is not your fault, look at me, I don't blame you for what happened and neither does Carly, no one does. So stop punishing yourself for something you had absolutely no control over."

"But it is my fault, you know and as much as I try I can't get past it, you know because you have been so good too me and all I know is that you are here because of me, and I know, I know, I couldn't do anything about it but it doesn't stop me from thinking what it was like watching you on the ground bleeding and fighting for your life. You know it happened so fast and..."

"Lulu stop, just breath, okay just breath, look at me, I'm fine, except for the pain, it's all good."

"You know you don't seem the least bit upset about this, and I know that Carly would kill you if you kept talking like this."

"Well I think she is going to, she kinda bit my head off earlier and I haven't seen her since, have you?"

"Yeah, she was talking to the doctors."

"Okay, thanks, now are you going to be okay?"

"You now how ironic this is, you are the one stuck in a bed, and you are asking me if I'm okay."

"Well you know it is a habit of mine to care about other people especially the ones I care about most."

Lulu smiled and gave Jason a hug, she said, "thank you so much."

"For what?"

'For making me feel better about this."

"Well you are welcome."

Then suddenly Sam comes bursting in, 'Jason, oh god Jason thank god you are okay."

Jason said, 'Yeah, I'm okay, I've been for at least two weeks."

Sam said, 'Well I wouldn't know because of all these people, they wouldn't let me come see you, but I got a lawyer and threatened to sue the hospital if they didn't let me see you."

Jason said, "thanks Sam, for coming to check on me, but as you can see I'm healthy as a horse" Lulu looked at him and glared, Jason added, "well almost"

Sam said, "I'm glad"

Lulu said, 'Okay, Sam you've seen him, he is fine, so why don't you go and take your threats with you."

Sam, "You know lulu I'm trying to be nice here and not slap you and carly for not letting me see Jason but I will not stand here and take all your crap. I mean you were the one that got Jason put in here, but nobody cares bu-"

Jason interrupted, "Sam that is enough, you don't talk to Lulu like that!"

Sam said, "Why?! no one else will! You know why? because she is in the crowd, she is a Spencer and a Quartermaine and you can't cut her out. I mean this is unbelievable, no one has said anything to her about what happened but with me...oh all these questions and accusations are said, I'm sick of it."

Lulu said, 'you know sam, what is unbelievable is you, Jason is in the hospital and all that you can think about is you!

Sam said, "Right, so you're not here to make yourself feel better right, because we all know that Jason will not blame you, he is too nice for that, and the more that you cry, is only going to make him feel sorry for you!"

Jason yelled, 'ENOUGH! I'm sick of this, the fighting has got to stop! you know what lulu I wanna talk to Sam alone, okay."

Lulu said, 'Jason no, I'm not leaving you here alone with this harlett."

Jason said, 'I just want to clear the air okay, don't worry."

Lulu rolled her eyes, 'how can I not worry you are in the hospital. But if you want to risk it I guess I have to too." she goes over to him and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek, Sam just shakes her head with that, smile that says, 'unbelievable" on her face. Lulu says to Jason, "I'll be back later okay, I'll talk to Carly."

Jason says, "Thanks."

Lulu starts to walk out and then she is at the door, but before she walks out she turns to Sam and says, 'If you try anything, you'll be sorry." she walks out.

Sam turns to Jason and smiles, "I'm really glad that you want to talk, I want to talk too... Jason we have been to hell and back again but now we are just stuck in hell and we aren't coming back, but Jason, I believe that we can... I mean we have been through so much and always found our way back to each-"

Jason interrupted, "sam I know where you are going with this but we can't be together...anymore okay so move on be happy."

Sam said, "Jason why can't we be together." tears were starting to build up in her eyes and she was trying to hold it in.

Jason said, "Because sam, I'm marrying Carly, I want to start a family with Carly, I want to have Lulu in my life, I mean she has been like a little sister..."

Sam interrupted, "well, you don't need her, you don't need carly, do you honestly think that this is going to last, because I can guarantee that it won't."

Jason said, "Sam I don't want to talk about this anymore than I have to, but I do want to talk to you... about lulu"

"What about her?"

"You have no right to talk to her the way you did, I don't appreciate you jumping down her throat for something that she didn't do and had no control over."

"Why are you defending her?! She is worse than Carly and I don't think that you understand that you and carly could never be happy together and...'

"Sam, stop, I just want you to not talk to lulu or my fiancee that way ever again, and if you can't do that please just don't talk to them at all and that goes for my family as well."

"I'm sorry Jason I can't exactly hold everything in like you."

"Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss, see yourself out."

Sam says, "you know Jason, you may want to believe that everything will work out but it won't and you know what I'll be there when it all falls apart, remember that, I'm not going to give up on us, I'm not." she turns around and walks out the door."

Jason sighs and then Sonny walks in, 'Hey man, how you feeling."

"Like I was hit by a car."

"Well yeah, look um, Carly is a little messed up right now, she hasn't been doing so good, you know after the accident, but you know her mom is helping her and surprisingly the Quartermaines, but you know she needs you too."

"I know, but I keep messing up with her, you know I joke around so she can laugh but she just gets angry."

"Well that is because she wants you to take this seriously. You know this could happen again and maybe not by accident."

"You know that was exactly what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Sonny nods his head like he knows what Jason is about to say. Jason just stares at him preparing his words.

Jason takes a deep breath and says, 'I want out."

The room is dark, and then a dim light is turned on. It is an old garage, filled with junk, then there is a black car in the corner. It has a broken windshield and it is dented, there is blood on the car and then someone walks up to the car and gasps, you can see that it is Georgie and then someone else walks up behind her and points a gun to her head. It is a man and he says, "turn around slowly", she does and then she is face to face with Jasper Jax.

**What did you think? Good or bad**


	18. why are you doing this

"Well that is because she wants you to take this seriously. You know this could happen again and maybe not by accident."

"You know that was exactly what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Sonny nods his head like he knows what Jason is about to say. Jason just stares at him preparing his words.

Jason takes a deep breath and says, 'I want out."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Sonny said, "Jase, man, I understand your need to get out, but are you sure, I mean it isn't going to be easy."

"I know but this is what I have to do, for carly, for Michael and Morgan, and for myself."

"Okay, have you talked to carly about this yet?"

"We've talked, but I haven't told her about leaving the business yet."

"Okay, you know what, I'll support you either way, and I'll make sure that you don't get hurt, no matter what."

"Thanks man, it means a lot."

"When do you want this done?"

"As soon as possible, you know I still have to talk to carly about this but I'm sure she will be relieved."

"Yeah, hopefully, or else that promise to make sure you won't get hurt won't mean a thing when it comes to Carly."

"Yeah, I know." they laughed, and then it became silent again, they just sat there in the room in complete silence, looking at each other, Jason broke the silence, "Sonny, you know that I'll always have your back, no matter what right?"

He nods, and says," yeah I know, and I'll have yours."

He nods, "well, what do we do now, because I don't know where we go from here."

"I do, you tell carly your decision, and I'll get things set up."

"Right, is that your last order?" he said with a grin

Sonny was grinning ear to ear, "yeah that is my last order for you." he walks over and they hug and then lulu walks in and says, "jeeze sorry didn't mean to walk in on your gay moment, so I'm going to go.

Sonny stops her, "why don't you stay and I'll get carly, okay?'

"Sure." she walks towards the vacated seat and then sonny says, 'See ya man"

Jason says, "See ya." sonny leaves and lulu starts laughing.

Jason says, "you know it isn't funny, that was a very emotional moment, between best friends, and it is not gay,"

"Sure it isn't, what were you guys talking about anyways." she stopped laughing when she noticed that Jason was very serious.

"Um, business, and other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Stuff that I have to talk to carly first before I get it done."

"Look can you just tell me?"

"No, this is something I need to discuss with carly, before I tell anyone else, and that includes you."

"Fine.' then there is a knock at the door and Jason says, "come in"

CArly walks in and Lulu gets up, and says to Jason, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, lulu if it is important we can talk now." he said, hoping that she would say, that it was, he didn't think he could do it but he had to.

Lulu wanted to say that it was really important, well important to her but Jason needed to talk to carly so Lulu said, "well, no it can wait, what you are about to discuss seems important." she walks out leaving carly and Jason there.

Carly walks over to Jason and sits, "SO you wanted to talk, about what?"

Jason looks at her and breaths in deeply and said, "about before, Carly I'm really sor-"

Carly cut him off, 'Jason I'm sorry, okay, I had absolutely no right yelling at you about your life, I mean I chose it. And if it was too much for me I wouldn't have ever gotten involved with you and I ju-"

Jason interrupted, "CaRly carly, listen, It is okay, alright, we are both sorry, and I have got to tell you something but you can't interrupt," she nodded her head, "Okay, carly, I... I'm going to get out."

Carly looked at him stunned and said nothing.

Georgie stood there so scared and she slowly turned around, she gasped as she saw who it was, Jax.

Jax said angrily, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Georgie said, "I was just checking on my car.' she said as she stared at the gun in the man's hands, tears fell down her cheeks as he grabbed her roughly by the arm, "you better not be lying to me, show me where your car is!'

Georgie's arm trembled uncontrollably as she pointed to a lime green Mercedes Benz in the corner. She could feel the man's hand grip more tightly around her arm as he pulled her and dragged her to the car. "Get out your keys!" he yelled, she reached in her jean pockets and then jax said, "slowly.' she slowly took out her set of keys, jAx let go of her arm and Georgie reached for it with her other arm and cried, "Shut up!" she yelled, 'Now start up that damn car, I wanna see if you were telling the truth!" she fumbled with the keys as she tried to get them in the ignition, but her hand was trembling too much, she placed her other hand on the hand to steady it, she slowly put in the key very aware that Jax had his gun aimed right at her locked and loaded. She slowly turned the key and the engine started up.

Jax clapped his hand, "Well done, well done, look at me"

Georgie sat in the car crying and then she heard his voice "Look at me!" she turned her head and looked at the cocky man with disgust, "You make me sick!"

Jax laughed, "ah too bad, I was almost feeling sorry for you. Almost"

Georgie said, 'What are you going to do to me? Kill me, is that what you are going to do., kill an innocent girl."

Jax smirked, "No, I'm going to kill the commissioner's daughter, what a joy right?"

Georgie is sitting in a chair and jax is singing some Australian song while tying her to the chair, Georgie cries, and says, "Why are you doing this?"

Jax says, "Because you were here at the wrong place at the very wrong time, and I can't risk you telling anybody about this."

Georgie says, "well, I swear on my life I won't tell anyone, I swear just please don't do this."

"I'm sorry I truly am, but there is a price to pay for someone else's happiness, and that is mine."

"Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone, no one."

"Sorry, I'm just going to have to pass. You understand don't you."

"This is wrong, I'm the commissioner's daughter how the hell do you expect to get away with this, they will come looking for me, and that would lead them here, and to how you were the guy that ran over Jason.'

"Shut up! No wonder you husband left you for another girl."

Georgie looked away from him as he laughed, "please don't do this! I don't want to die I just wanna go ho-" Jax shoved a handkerchief in her mouth before she could finish, she struggled with it in her mouth but the sound was muffled in the handkerchief jax said, "Maybe that will shut you up. Georgie sweetie I'm going out, but I'll be back and you better be here." he started singing that song again as he walked out of the garage and turned out the lights he opened the door and let in some light, then he walked out saying, ta, ta." he slammed the door leaving the sound of its echo, as Georgie, cried desperately, in the complete darkness.

**So what did you think, please R&R**


	19. weirdest things

Carly sat there shocked, she couldn't come up with any words, "Jason...what the hell did you just say?'

Jason smiled and held her hand, 'I'm getting out, and don't try to stop me."

Carly pulled her hand away from him and yelled, "what the hell Jason?! I won't allow this, you are going to have to stay in this hospital bed until they say you can go you got that?"

Jason looked at her with confusion, "carly, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I won't allow you to leave this hospital unless the doctor says so!"

Jason smiled and said, "Carly of course I'm going to stay in the hospital, what I was talking about was the business."

"The business?"

"Yeah, I'm out, I want a life with you. With Michael and Morgan."

"I don't know what to say, is it even possible?"

"Yeah of course it is. Sonny did it."

"Yeah but sonny is in it again."

"Well carly sonny chose to get back in, he loves the job."

"And so do you, so what happens when you decide you want back in."

"I won't. As long as I have you I don't need the business."

'Do you even have a plan, I mean what are you going to do?"

"I've already worked it out, I'll be running the coffee business with sonny, but I'll be the boss and he will be-"

Carly interrupted, "wait, you just said that you were getting out.'

"Yeah, I'll be running the front for the business, you we still own it, but it is all legit."

"I can't believe this, this is really happening." she smiles

"Yeah it is"

"I love you so much, you know, and I'm sorry about before for yelling at you I just got scared and I didn't know if I coul-"

"Carly, listen to me, it doesn't matter, okay, what matters is, is that we are going to be together forever, nothing is going to stop us, and on February 14th I'll make you Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"I love the sound of that." they sat there staring into their future.

Sam is outside, and she has tears in her eyes, she had heard everything, she watched as the two, had their fingers intertwined and were smiling, then she ran, ran as fast as she could, she had to find jax, there was know way Carly would take her future away from her.

Georgie was struggling with her restraints, she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black in there, after a few hours of trying to get the ropes undone she realized it was no use, so she started on trying to get that gag out of her mouth, she finally did, and she started yelling, "help, someone, please, help me, I'm in the garage, help!" the door opened just and she had a slightest ounce of hope, the lights turned on and she was disappointed to see Jax standing in the doorway smiling evilly.

Lulu walked into the hospital room, and saw carly on Jason's bed laughing with him.

"Well, obviously things went well."

Carly says, "yeah it is. Great actually." she kissed Jason.

"So you are okay with Jason's decision?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be, I mean this is great news, how did you know what Jason's decision was?"

"Well, Jason and I talked earlier and I have to say that a vasectomy is a horrible idea I mean it is your's but it is-"

carly yelled and looked at Jason, "You're getting a vasectomy"

Jason looked at her shocked, "what, what! Hell no! Where the hell are you guys getting this from?"

Lulu looked at him as Jason and carly looked at her, "wait, so you aren't, okay this is embarrassing, so I'm just going to go"

Jason said, "wait a minute, hold it Spencer, why the hell did you think that I would get a vasectomy!" at that very minute sonny walks in stunned, "you're getting a vasectomy?"

Jason says, "no! But lulu thought I was."

Sonny asked, "why did you think he would get that done."

"Well I don't know, how was I suppose to know, I mean it sounded like Jason was planning on getting a vasectomy." then Dillon walks in along with the rest of the quartermaines, they all say "what!"

Sonny and carly laugh, and Jason throws his hands in the air, "it is not true, there is no vasectomy getting done here." lulu says, "sorry Jason."

Dillon asks, "you guys talk about the weirdest things."

Carly says, "Lulu thought that Jason was going to get one done, and he isn't though, so yeah, there was just a tiny mixup with that."

They whole room explodes with laughter. Then epiphany walks in and says, "time for your meds." Jason groans, and the quartermaines start laughing. Carly asks, 'what is so funny"

Edward says, "well we kinda bet that Jason wouldn't want to take the meds and we all won except for Dillon, so he owes us."

Jax walks up to georgie and says, "oh wow, you are a lot of trouble you know that, but I finally got your father off this, he thinks that you are at a skiing trip with you friend Melissa, and that you won't be back until the end of the week, so that gives me time to cover my tracks,"

"You won't get away with this, my dad will know something is wrong."

"No he won't, so just sit tight and oh dear your hands are bleeding, don't try to get out, it will hurt a lot more."

He walks out the door leaving the lights on. Georgie sits there, crying for a few minutes, then she feels woozy, she notices all the blood on the floor, she is becoming too weak, and then the door opens, it isn't jax, a gasp comes from the door Georgie looks up and the person says, "oh my god, georgie!"

Georgie groans, "help me...Sam"

please review, always love to hear from you readers.


End file.
